In The City Of Love
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Quinn Fabray was in Paris France for the whole summer with her best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. She meets a girl named Rachel Berry and she changes her life in a whole new way and makes her questions her relationship with her girlfriend. Will this just be a summer fling or more? Find out what happens. Faberry all the way with Brittana relationship on the side.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Each Other

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

16 year old Quinn Lucy Fabray, Heah Cheerleader at McKinley High in Lima Ohio. She was Glee club Co. Captain, Head of Celibacy Club, 5'5, long dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes with a hint of green in them, flawless skintone, perfect slim body and a nice size breast and openly bisexual stared at the front of the classroom listening to Mrs. Green droned on about some guy died many years ago. She seriously hated AP history but in two years she would be done with it and be on her way to Yale.

She was pretty smart for being head cheerio. She was every guys and girl's dream girl along with her Identical twin sister Nikki. She was in a relationship with her current girlfriend Stella Hart who was on the cheerios with her. They got together after her broke up with Captain of Football team Finn Hudson and Glee club Captain. They were New Directions and McKinley High's power couple until Quinn broke up him due to the fact that she caught him kissing one of her fellow cheerios and that's when she started seeing Stella. They've only been together for three months.

New Directions lost Regionals recently but they plan on winning next year. Only a few more minutes then it was offically summer and the end of her sophomore year. Quinn thought sighing softly. Quinn couldn't wait to leave school because her mom, herself, her twin sister and her two best friends followed by her own two best friends were going to Paris France to visit family for the whole summer before their Junior year.

The bell finally rang which means that Summer and everybody grabbed their stuff and walked out. Quinn ran up to her best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce and hugged them.

** "**Are you girls ready for the most amazing summer ever?" Santana and Brittany both nod smirking at her and they go to their lockers to clean it out then Stella walks up to Quinn with a pout.

"I can't believe your going to Paris for the whole summer while I'm stuck here in Lima going to cheer boot camp missing my girlfriend!" Quinn looks at her girlfriend and pecked her lips.

Santana Lopez rolls her eyes at the new couple and laced her pinkie with Brittany.

"Oh_ please_ Stella, you know your going to California with your family after cheer boot camp so it's not like your going to be alone and bored. Q knows how you are so she won't hook up with any guy or girl while were in Paris." Stella grins before hugging her girlfriend.

"Please call or text me while your there. I don't want you to forget about me." Quinn says that she promises to call her. Stella kisses her then walks off.

"Are you really going to be faithful to Stella while were in Paris?" Brittany and Santana asked her.

"Yes I will because Stella is really great and I would hate to lose my relationship with her." Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's summer Q, it wouldn't be so bad to have a summer fling." San tells her before walking off with Britt.

Quinn stands there wondering if she should just tell Stella that they should take a break for the summer and they could pick up where they left off when school starts but she decided against it and goes home after cleaning out her locker.

**In Paris France in Quinn's POV..**

It was offically my first day roaming the beautiful Paris. Nikki and her best friends went off sight seeing while me, Brittany and Santana are doing our thing together. It feels so good to be out of the cheerios uniform that we always were.

"Q me and Britt heard about this night club for minors and it's tonight but we have to sneak out. What do you say?" are they serious? we would be grounded all summer if we snuck out. Then again it is summer and we are in the most amazing place in the world.

"Alright lets go shopping for clothes for tonight." They squeal and drag me with them and I guess it could be fun.

* * *

The girls are the club and they see alot of people dancing, talking and just having a great time. They hold onto each others hands and start dancing. Quinn was enjoying herself when the music suddently changes and everybody but the girls are cheering. They looked around to see a stage and Quinn's eyes almost pop out seeing the most stunningly attractive girl that was nothing like American girls. No this girl was unique looking and very pretty. She has sun kissed tan skin, long chestnut brunette hair, rich chocolate brown eyes that could anybody in a trance. Her makeup looks good and she's wearing a short blue skirt that is tight that shows off the outline of her nice looking. She had on a black and blue crop drop that shows off her very fit well toned tan stomach and damn her abs are inviting!

Anyways she's wearing black heels that look like it hurts her feet. Her breasts are bigger then Quinn's, Brittany's and Nikki's and maybe a little bigger then Santana's but everybody knows that Santana's are fake since she told people she a got a boob job and they all believe her. Her nose is slightly big but it looks good on her and unique looking. The girl gets handed a mic and starts singing while dancing really sexy.

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension on titlin just exactly what we should be _

_now I dont mind us bein some kinda casual thing_

_Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me. _ _Can you._

Quinn keeps dancing to the beat not once taking her eyes off the girl singing.

_Put your hands on my waistline _  
_Want your skin up against mine _  
_Move my hips to the bass line _  
_Let me get mine you get yours. ohh_  
_Hang a please dont disturb sign _  
_Put my back into a slow grind _  
_Running chills up and down my spine _  
_Let me get mine you get yours._

Santana, Brittany and Quinn saw her walks off the stage and dance around the people who are grabbing at her but she keeps on walking and stops right in front of Quinn smirking at her still singing.

_If you see me with a man understand that you can`t question me_

_The feelings that you caught, aint my fault can`t help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that what we have has get to be commitment free_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin`comin`hidden underneath the sheets _ _Can you._

Quinn blushed and looked at Santana then stiffens up when she felt her hand moving away her body and looked back at the girl to see her back now facing her front. Quinn's hands were now on on this girls bare hips, that feels good against Quinn's fingers.

_Put your hands on my waistline,ohh my waistline. _  
_Want your skin up against mine _  
_Move my hips to the bass line _  
_Let me get mine you get yours _  
_(But don`t fall in love) _  
_Hang a please dont disturb sign _  
_Put my back into a slow grind,slow grind _  
_sending chills up and down my spine _  
_Let me get mine you get yours._

Santana saw the french hottie grind against her bestie and smirked to Quinn was getting more and more nervous.

_So come on and freak my body we can get nasty, naughty _ _All night a private party _

_Gotta hit that spot just right _ _Work me like a 9 to 5 _

_It ain`t about the kissin`and huggin`cause this is a physical lovin` _ _Straight sweatin`, our bodies are rubbin` _

_Gotta hit that spot just right work me like a 9 to 5._

Quinn finally relaxed and moves with her. The girl looks up at her and starts talking to her in her mic.

We have a physical thing  
We make love, but don`t fall in love  
(_let me get mine you get yours)_  
We spend time  
Just enough so you get yours and I get mine  
No strings attached  
I want your body,  
Not your heart

She moves away from blowing her a kiss before singing to the crowd going back to the stage and dances on it. leaving Quinn in awe.

_Put your hands on my waistline, hands on my waistline _  
_Want your skin up against mine, ohh yeah, yeah, ye-ah _  
_Move my hips to the bass line _  
_Let me get mine you get yours.(but don't fall in love) _  
_Hang a please dont disturb sign _  
_Put my back into a slow grind _  
_sending chills up, down my spine... and down my spine _  
_Let me get mine you get yours_

The girl points to Quinn telling her to come on the stage and she walks up there wondering if she's going to get in trouble but nobody is stopping her. She looked at the sexy girl in front of her and placed her hands on her waist as she sang.

Put your hands on my waistline(_put your hands on my waistline_)  
_Want your skin up against mine _  
_Move my hips to the bass line _  
_Let me get mine you get yours. _  
_(just don't fall inlove)_

She placed her hand on Quinn's cheek sing to her.

_freak my body babe_  
_Hang a please dont disturb sign _  
_(nice and naughty babe)Put my back into a slow grind _  
_sending chills up and down my spine _  
_Let me get mine you get yours_

Quinn stares into her eyes breathing hard pulling back but then she starts talking to her.

Come here

Quinn looks at her moving slowly towards her. Was this really happening to her right now? Quinn thought.

Don`t be shy  
I won`t bite  
_Let me get mine, you get yours._

The song ends and everybody is clapping for her making Quinn do the same still in shock of what just happened.

"Bonjour what is your name?" She says in her french accent.

"Quinn Fabray." She shakes her hand giving her flirty smile.

"Ze name is Rachel Berry." Quinn felt like she was talking to an angel right now.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Get Mine, Get Yours by Christina Aguilera.**


	2. Chapter 2 Spending Time Together Part 1

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Ze name is Rachel Berry." Quinn felt like she was talking to an angel right now. Was she really talking to the girl she found attractive right now.

"Nice to meet you and that was really fun." They both smiled at each then leave the stage but Rachel doesn't let go of Quinn's hand.

"Come join me with my friends." Quinn stares at the beautiful angel biting her lip and was about to say no when Santana and Brittany run over to them.

"Quinn we need to leave now. Your mom found out that we were gone." Quinn frowns hearing that she had to leave the beauty standing in front of her.

"I need to go Rachel." She stared at her grabbing ahold of her phone and types in her number and puts her name in it before handing the phone back to Quinn.

"Call or text me some time. Don't get in trouble beautiful stranger." Quinn pouts not wanting to leave.

"Are you sure this is your number?" She asked. Rachel starts laughing.

"I'm sure it's mine gorgeous." Quinn doesn't want to leave but know she has to. Santana drags her off. Rachel laughs at how cute she is.

**The Next Day.**

Quinn woke up really glad she wasn't grounded because it was summer but they did have a warning to atleast tell them next time they go out. She decided that she would text Rachel today to see what she was up to. Maybe they could spend the day together. She takes the phone off her charger and finds Rachel's number and texts her.

**"Hi Rachel I don't know if you remeber but it's Quinn Fabray from last night.*HBIC Q* **

Quinn got up not waking up her best friends and was about to go into the bathroom when her phone buzzed. She quickly walked back over to her bed and picked up her phone and saw a text from Rachel.

_**"Bonjour Quinn, zez is a fantastique surprise. What does ze HBIC stand for? *Rachy B* **_

Quinn couldn't help but feel dirty for having her signature like that at every text. She felt like she was insulting Rachel when she hardly knew the girl.

**"It stands for Head Bitch In Charge. I know it's wrong but where I'm from? I'm kind of popular. *HBIC Q***

Quinn stares at her phone hoping she didn't scare off Rachel because she really liked her. Her phone buzzes and she looks at the text.

_**"Interesting Quinn. I perfer to call you by your name though. Are you free for breakfast zez morning?" *Rachy B***_

Oh my god she wanted to see her? what the hell was she supposed to wear in Paris? her clothes weren't very French like and Rachel's style is.

**"Sure where should I meet you?"*HBIC Q* **Her phone buzzes.

"_**Tell me your address and I'll come get you and we can spend the day together *Rachy B* **_

Quinn was getting excited and texts her the address and Rachel tells her that she will be there soon. She puts her phone back on the charger and gets ready for the day.

**With Quinn and Rachel.**

16 year old Rachel Berry stood outside the door of Quinn Fabray's house wearing jean shorts with a nice red and pink floral halter top showing off a sliver of her stomach. On her feet read high heeled boots. Her hair was down in her natural curls and her bangs were to the side of her face. She was nervous about seeing the girl she met last night and she couldn't stop talking about her or thinking about her. Her best friends were teasing her about marriage. It's a good thing she was openly a Lesbian.

"Rachel?" She looked up hearing the familiar silky voice and had to catch her breath before speaking.

"Hi there you look fantastique, Are you ready for a wonderful day with me?" She stared at Rachel taking in her beauty and nods shyly.

"Let's get um_ this_ day started. Practicing English words isn't easy." Quinn laughs at how serious she was but she found it cute and funny.

They walk to Rachel's car and get in ready to start the day.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Spending Time Together Part 2

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Quinn's POV.**

I'm watching Rachel Berry drive her really cool car from the passanger seat and I just want to reach over and grab ahold of her but that would be too straight forward. I can't believe my first day in this beautiful city, I meet her and it's like we had a connection with each other.

"So what's your full name Rachel and what's your life like here?" She grins slowly as we pulled up to this cute little cafe where I figured we were having breakfast and she parked turing off the car and I take my seat belt off ready to get this day started.

"We get out of the car and then talk." Rachel spoke taking her keys out then gets out herself. Rachel walks over to my side and opens the door me.

"Let's go beautiful." I take her hand and close the door behind me and she laced her fingers with mine. She starts speaking to the host in French and I just listen to how easy it is for her.

"_Venez sur Quinn, notre table est prête."_ I only heard my name and table. I just stared at her confused and she frowns.

"Oh my bad. You only speak English right?" I just nod and she says softly that our table is ready. God I feel so out of place but I'm glad I have a person like Rachel to show me the ropes around here.

We take our seats and order something to drink then she looks at me with a smile on her face and I can't help but blush.

"So are you going to tell me your life story Miss Berry?" I asked smiling. Rachel nods grinning.

"My name is Rachel Barbra Berry, I'm 16 years old, born and raised here by my dads who are named Hiram and Leroy." Did she just say dads as in more then one? Wow that's interesting. I've never met anybody that had two parents of the same sex in my life.

"Est-ce que c'est un problème?" I heard the word problem and shook my head no. I'm bisexual so I don't find it a problem at all.

"No I don't have a problem with you having two dads. I'm Bisexual so it really doesn't bug me." She nodded but still didn't look sure.

"Rachel trust me I have no problem with you having gay dads as your parents. I think it's pretty cool." I tell her hoping she knows I'm serious.

"Okay I believe you Quinn. I just hate when people judge you on ze type of family your brought up in. I love my dads very much." I know what it feels like to be judged.

"Are you both ready to order?" The waitress asked us in accent aswell but it wasn't as strong the girl sitting in front of me and we both order what we want then she leaves. Rachel tells me more about her life and her dreams are and one of her dreams is to be in America.

"Where are you from Quinny?" I found it seriously cute how Rachel calls me Quinny. When my mom and Brittany calls Quinny it sounds annoying but with her it just sounds adorable.

"Well Rachy if you don't mind me call you that. I'm from Lima Ohio it's a very small and I'm starting my Junior year after the summer is over!" She giggles.

"I think it's cute that you called me Rachy. Wow Ohio? sounds interesting. What's it like there?" She leans over staring into my eyes.

Well I start telling her about my boring life in Lima and she seemed very into me but first I needed to know if she was into girls.

"So now that you know about my life and I know a little about yours. I need to know more, do you have siblings?" Before she could respond to me, our food arrives then her cell phones rings aswell.

_"Excusez-moi while I take zez_." She gets up with the phone and I hear her speaking in french to whoever is calling her. Some guy walks up to me and sits down.

"Don't fall for her charm. She broke my heart and your just going to get hurt in the end." I stared at him confused. Who was he talking about?

"Excuse me but who are you talking about if you don't mind me asking?" He chuckles shaking his head.

"I'm talking about Rachel Berry. We had a fling last summer but she was actually using me as her gay beard." Well I know she's into girls but I'm not going to trust a guy who just randomly came up to me.

"I can take care of myself thank you. What is your name?" He says that his name is Darnel Golden.

"Nice to meet you Darnel but don't worry about me." He just struggs before standing up leaving my table. Rachel comes back looking quite upset and sits down.

"Is everything okay?" She shook her head and looks down. I get up and bend down in front of her worried.

"What happened with that phone call?" She looks up with a tear fighting to fall.

"That was one of my dads. My grandma has been struggling with cancer for years and they told me that she died last night." I feel bad and hug her.

"Do you want to go home?" She shook her head sniffling.

"No I don't want to go home. I want to spend my day with you. I just have to leave in two days to go New York." I'm glad she wants to be around me but if she wants to be home with her dads then she should.

"Are you sure?" She nods saying that we should have our breakfast then get on with our day. I hug her again and she actually wraps her arms around my neck.

"Thank for comforting me." I just smile to myself really glad she came into my life this summer.

After the girls finished their breakfast and Rachel paid for them. They drove in Rachel's car to a park then got out and walked around. Rachel showed her all the amazing places in Paris and not once did they let go of each other's hands except when Quinn had to go to the bathroom which Rach showed her. They are now looking around at a few open stores around town and Quinn knows she should get something for Stella.

"So are you single Rach?" Rachel glanced at her and nodded before picking up a very large hat and puts it on.

"Oh my god I can hardly see your face Rach." She giggles while posing and Quinn took a picture of that with her phone. They take a bunch of goofy pictures.

"Excuse me sir can you take a picture of us?" Quinn yelled and the guy stares at them confused until Rachel talks to him in French and he nods.

Rachel and Quinn hand him their phones and Rachel hops on Quinn's back giggling and Quinn holds onto her legs so she stays on. They pose like that doing goofy faces.

After that was over, they get their phones back and shop a little with Rachel still on Quinn's back.

"Rachel I need to tell you something." She looks down at her and says she's listening.

"I have a girlfriend back home named Stella and we've been together for 3 months. I really like you but I understand if don't want to see me anymore."

"Put me down Quinn so I can see your face." Quinn put her down and Rachel stared into her eyes.

"You I figured you weren't single and that's fine we can be friends. But don't rule out having a little fun this summer with me." Quinn sighs.

"I wish I didn't have a girlfriend because you seem more fun and I get the feeling that I won't stay just your friend by the end of today."

Rachel grabs ahold of her hand and laced her fingers with the angel in front of her.

"Let's see where it goes this summer before you have to go home." Quinn liked the sound of that.

"How do you feel about swimming at my house?" Quinn just grins and they race to Rachel's car.

**At Rachel's House.**

Both girls get to Rachel's house and she knew that her dads were out with friends so it was just the two off them. Rachel lets her wear one of her bikinis and they get dressed.

As Quinn was getting dressed in Rach's light blue bikini. She couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She has never felt that great in a bikini but here she was about to put one on in the bathroom of the Berry Mansion. Her phone rings and looked at to see Stella calling her.

"Damn it why does she have to call me now?" She mutters before picking up the phone.

"Hey Stella I miss you." She half lied.

"I miss you too baby. I'm so tired of cheer boot camp. Coach Sue is driving all of us crazy this summer since her Captain and two Co. Captains aren't here." She laughs putting her phone on speaking then ties the strings of the bikini top then puts on the bottoms.

"Quinn are you ready to go swimming?" Rachel asked behind her and of course Stella heard.

"Who is that Quinn, is that one of your cousins?" She sighs turning her head towards Rachel and her mouth dropped taking in Rachel in her red and white bikini. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was holding two towels and sunscreen. She's never seen somebody so small have long tan legs before.

"Uh no just a new friend I made. Were about to go swimming. I'll call or text you later." She says quickly before hanging up, just checking her out.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Quinn thought. Rach noticed her eyes roaming her body and smirked walking over to her taking ahold of her and they walk outside to the back where her pool was.

"Can you rub sunscreen on my back please?" She finally snaps out of it and saw that she was outside.

"Huh?" She laughs handing her the sunscreen.

"I asked if you can rub um this on my back?" She clears her throat nervously and nods. Both girls sit on the lounge chairs.

Quinn slowly runs her hands up and down her back and she's never felt turned on in her life. The beauty laying down turned her head staring into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Mmm that feels good." She stops rubbing and got up and went back into the house. Rach sits up confused. Did she do something wrong?

Rachel sighs and walks to the edge of the pool and drives in feeling the cool water hit her body. It was hot summer.

Quinn finally comes back out 20 minutes later and saw Rachel in the getting out of the pool dripping wet.

"Where did you go?" She said she had to make a phone to Stella and her mom. Rachel just nods.

"Can I do something real quick?" Rach just stares at her raising an eyebrow but nods.

The head cheerio walked over to the French beauty and pressed her lips against hers. Rachel was surprised but responds to the kiss and and felt the girl's hands on her hips.

Quinn now understood that what she has with Stella is nothing but a rebound after her break up with Finn Hudson.

"Does this count as our first date?" She whispers after pulling back and they rest their heads against each other.

"Only if you want it to be?" She nods saying that she doesn and they smile.

"Come on sexy, the pool is calling your name." They held each others hand and ran to the pool jumping in screaming.

* * *

Around 5:30 both girls stayed outside in the back sitting on the grass after having dinner with Rachel's dads who greeted Quinn with open arms and liked her alot.

"Rae does your friend want to stay over for the night?" Quinn says that she has to be home soon but maybe another time.

"You never answered my question, do you have siblings Rachel Berry?" She shook her head no.

"No I wish sometimes but I'm a only child so I pretty much get what I want but my dads are thinking about adopting this girl named Constance she's a foster child living in New York with my grandparents! but I do have cousins that live here so it's cool, my dads love it here and so do I so it would be odd if we just left Paris." Quinn smiles.

"I have an older sister name Frannie who lives with her husband but I'm an Identical twin." Rachel stares at her.

"My two best friends are Identical twins. They are like my sisters." Quinn pulls her face close and kissed her nose.

"What is there something that I don't know about you Miss Berry?" Rachel sighs before speaking.

"I'm in a girl group called "**The French Heartbreak"** and were very famous here in Paris." She stared at her shocked. She was into a local celebrity? this was crazy.

"I wasn't expecting that but that's pretty cool." They share another kiss then they watch the sunset with their hands laced together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Breakup

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray couldn't keep the smile off her face as she starts walking towards the front door of her Aunt's house a little later into the evening. She knew in her mind that she was going to get in trouble for staying out later then she should but it's worth it when it comes to Rachel Berry.

It's summer for god sakes but her mother had rules that she and her sister Nikki needed to follow.

"Quinn?" Quinn turns around and looked at Rachel wondering what she wanted.

"Yes Rach?" Rachel smiles at her.

"Can you come back here for a sec?" Quinn bit her lip walking back to the car and walked over the driver side which had the window down.

"Yes Rachel?" She looks up at her grinning at her giving her a flirty look.

"I need to know before you walk into that house, on a scale of 1 to 10, how was your first summer date with me?" Quinn chuckles blushing.

"Oh man well I would have to say it was a perfect 10. It's just too bad I have a girlfriend and I know you really don't want to be the other woman." Rachel nods.

"Don't worry we have all summer for you to forget about Stella. I hope you sleep good Quinn." She leans in pressing her lips against Rachel's who responds to the kiss.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, where have you been all this time, it's almost 11:30 at night . Say good night to your friend." Both girls pulled back and stared at Judy.

"You better get inside. I'll see you in a week since I figured you might be in trouble and I have to go to New York tomorrow instead of two days." Quinn frowns hearing that she was leaving tomorrow.

"I'll miss you." Rachel blows her a kiss as Quinn backs up so she can leave.

"Inside the house now. your grounded for a day starting tomorrow." Judy says sternly glancing at the shopping bags in her hands.

"Sorry mom I promise it won't happen again alright?" Quinn says softly walking into the house wishing she could see Rachel tomorrow but it was worth it.

"Go to bed sweetie and you can just hang out here with Brittany and Santana since they came in at 9:30 making them grounded aswell so you won't be alone while me, your aunt, your cousin Drake, your sister and her friends are out doing the sight seeing tour. Your cousin Andrea is having a group of her friends over tomorrow so please don't bug them while their here got it?" Quinn nods saying okay and hugs her before going to her room.

She walked into her room putting her bags down and puts her phone on the charger. She wanted to text Stella to see what she was doing but decided against it. Santana and Brittany were staying in a different room then her so she had her own room.

There was a knock on her door. She got up and walked to the door opening it and saw Brittany and Santana standing there smirking at her.

"Quinn where have you been all this time?" Asked Santana as she walked into the room with Brittany. They took a seat on the bed.

"I was on a date that lasted all day I guess." They stared at her shocked.

"What did you spend the whole having a phone date with Stella?" Brittany asked rolling her eyes. She wasn't a huge fan of Quinn's and Stella's relationship. They were very boring together and Stella was annoying. She always wondered if Quinn was cheating on her.

"Um actually no I only talked to Stella for a few minutes before getting off the phone with her." Santana glanced at her surprised.

"Wait hold up Q. Are you trying to tell that you were out with the girl from the club?" She blushed nodding.

"Oh my good Quinny is finally cutting Stella lose Sanny. What's her name?" Quinn starts thinking about her day with Rachel Barbra Berry. They watched the sunset after having dinner at her house. She found out that Rachel was vegan and told her that she would make her a non vegan dish for her. She's never met anybody that would do that for her. Not even Stella cared about her meal choices since her own girlfriend was a vegan and forced her to eat that type of food when they are togehter.

Quinn was surprised to learn many things about Rachel that she found interesting and exciting. She learned about her girl group which her cousin Andrea was a part of and they have been together for about 4 years and toured alot over the summer but took a break this summer. She even got to learn some French. Quinn kept smiling the whole time they were together. They got some ice cream enjoying the night until she had to be home.

"Earth to Quinn? damn it Quinn answer us." Santana snapped about to go at her. She glared at her and rolls her eyes.

"Sorry I was just thinking about my day. Her name is Rachel Barbra Berry and she's amazing. let me tell you girls, she's nothing like the girls at our school. She's nothing like Stella and I had a great time with her. We had breakfast together, she tought me some french words, took me shopping and then we went back to her house."

Santana stopped her putting her hand up. Brittany was very interested in hearing this part of the story.

"Damn Q did you have sex with her on your first date? I know I told you to have a summer fling but how straight forward are you getting?" Quinn sits down on the bed plugging in her phone and stared at her best friends.

"Calm down San and Britts. I didn't have sex with her. She knows I have a girlfriend so she wouldn't push me. We actually went swimming in her pool and she let me wear one of her bikinis. She lives in a Mansion girls. She has two gay dads as her parents and they welcomed me with open arms."

Santana was really surprised to hear that this girl was part of a openly gay family.

"Well did you take pictures together because we really didn't get to see what she looks like." Both girls asked hopefully.

Quinn smirks picking up her phone and looked through the many pictures of her new favorite girl and started showing them the pictures.

"Oh my god Q, she's smoken hot and she looks like that in a bikini? how the fuck is it possible that you got some sexy babe like this one to notice you in just one day while I couldn't get a single girl to flirt with me even though I'm hotter then anybody here?" Quinn just shrugged.

"She's famous here Santana. She's in a girl group called The French Heartbreak. I never thought I would be into somebody that was famous." Santana frowns now jealous of her best friend. Sure she loved Brittany but they weren't offical just best friends who hooked up.

"So did you two kiss atleast while you were spending time together today?" Britt asked winking at her.

"Oh wow I wants to know if she's a good kisser. I bet you took pictures, did you take pictures?" Quinn nods telling them to calm down and looks for some of the pictures of them and shows her friends.

"You should upload these on Facebook and post it as your fling with a French babe!" She shook her head in protest.

"No way, Rach already knows that I'm dating Stella and she said that she doesn't have to know because were just having fun!" She exclaimed.

Santana sighs chuckling at how little her best friends knows about girls and hands the phone back to her.

Quinn sighs aswell kind of wishing she didn't have a girlfriend but she does and she doesn't want to lose whatever she has with Rachel over her regrets of not breaking up with Stella when she had the chance.

"So are you going to see her tomorrow? I want to be friends with her too and so does Britts." Quinn shook her head no saying she was grounded so there was no way she could spend time with her new favorite person and the fact that she's leaving for New York tomorrow.

"Bummer Quinn but look on the bright side, you now get to know what it feels like to have a fling. I'm so proud of you." Quinn rolls her eyes before getting ready for bed.

Santana and Brittany say good night to her then leave go back to their room. Quinn couldn't stop thinking about her feelings for both girls in her life.

She logs onto her facebook and updates her status putting up.

**In Paris France for the whole summer visiting family,it's amazing here and went a little shopping today! that's all for today update soon, oh I met this amzing girl today she's really sweet and cute but I wouldn't cheat on my girl! Quinn.**

She really doesn't care that Stella might comment on it. She was going to enjoy her summer.

**Three Days Later.**

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Nikki, Annaley, Madeline, Drake and Andrea were out at Cafe Beaubourg enjoying lunch.

"So Quinn it's been a few days since your French babe is in New York, have you heard from her yet or she ignoring you for some reason?" San asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

Nikki, Drake, Annaley, Madeline and Andrea stared at her curiously. Quinn shook her head sadly because she's been texting Rachel and hasn't heard from her.

"No I haven't heard from her. I understand why she's there and I'm not going to bug her. It's some family problems and she needs to focus on that." Quinn spoke as she took a sip of her ice tea.

"What's this we hear about some French girl taking a liking to you Quinn?, are you cheating on your girlfriend?" Nikki asked.

"Um I've only been on one date with her. It's not serious or anything but there is just something about her that makes me forget all about Stella." Quinn says sighing.

Quinn's phone starts ringing and saw that her girlfriend was calling. She sighs deeply before answering it.

"Hey Stella how is California?" Stella sighs deeply.

"Quinn we need to talk, can you go somewhere quiet?" Quinn looks at her phone confused and got up leaving the group.

"Alright talk to me. What's wrong babe?" Stella sighs.

"I saw your facebook update the other day and it got me thinking. It's summer Quinn and you should be able to do whatever you want." Quinn had to ask this question.

"Are you breaking up with me over one facebook update? I don't understand why your doing this." She heard sniffling and knew the truth.

"I'm really sorry Quinn but it's not just working out between us so have fun this summer and maybe during the year we could start over." Quinn just hangs up after that.

"Who breaks up with somebody over the phone? sure I might be having feelings for Rachel but breaking up with by phone? it's some bullshit." She mutters before going back to her friends and family.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Andrea asked seeing the hurt look on her face.

"Stella just broke up me." They all looked at her surprised. Brittany was the first person to hug her.

"Were going to be here for you. Hey now you can be with that girl you have feelings for." Quinn could but she didn't want her to be a rebound.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Rachel Returns Part 1

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Quinn's POV.**

Well I've been in Paris for almost a week now. I'm offically single after her my breakup with Stella. I can't take my mind of Rachel who texted me saying that she was coming home this Tuesday coming and now it was Saturday. I guess I can handle that and continue to enjoy my summer. I wonder how things are going for her and her family. She texted me before saying that the girl that was staying at her grandparents house is now going to be staying with them. She might get her sister after all since she doesn't have siblings.

"Quinn can I talk to you for a second?" I looked up at her my cousin Andrea and said sure. She sits down on the bed I was currently laying on to get away from the heat.

"So how are you dealing with your breakup with the now ex girlfriend?" I shrugged because I wasn't that upset we did break up. She was just a rebound after my break up with Finn who I know is very happy with his new girlfriend Piper who is new to the cheerios.

"Fine I don't really plan on getting back together with her after this summer is over. I want to move on with my life." She hugs me.

"Good you should move on with your life. So I heard you were out all day into the night on saturday." I couldn't stop stop thinking about that day.

"Yes I had a great date with um your band mate Rachel Berry?" Her blue eyes widen surprised.

"Wow so your the girl that Rach wouldn't stop talking to me about?" She's been talking about me? wow maybe there is something between us.

"She's been talking about me to you? What's Rachel like in relationships?" I needed to know because when I was with Finn it was all about him trying to have sex with me and touching my breasts. When I was with Stella it was quite boring and there were times that I didn't even want to be around her because she was too clingy and got jealous of anybody I had already me or who I was talking to.

"Rachel is the most amazing girl you could ever be around. She's always treated whoever she's been with with respect and has never cheated. They've all broke up with her because they felt like she was too good for them. She's the one that gets her heart broken and Rae just wants somebody to like her for her and not because she's famous or because she has alot of money. She's openly a Lesbian but there was one time she hide who she was for a guy and he made her feel weak and unwanted."

Wow that must have been that guy Darnel that came up to me on my first date with her. He seemed like an ass.

"So if I were to keep seeing her this summer, it wouldn't be boring?" She smirks shaking her head.

"No cuz it wouldn't boring at all. Rachel isn't boring in anyway. She would treat you like a queen if you two were offically together." That made me smile.

"You really like her huh?" I hate to admit it to my cousin that I had feelings I never had before for a girl that I hardly knew but wanted to know everything about her.

"Yes I really do and I knew it's too soon but there is something about her that makes me get butterflies inside my stomach. It's just like how Santana is with Brittany when ever they don't think people noticed but I know those two truly do have strong feelings for each other." I said softly.

"Quinn I want you to be happy no matter what but you should know that she's very driven and ambitious when it comes to her life goals and she knows who she is. Her dream is to star on Broadway if our band decides to take a break or break up for good. We would never force her to choose between her dream of being on Broadway and our band. That goes for the people in her life. So if your going to be with her? treat her right." I nod listening to everything.

**On Tuesday in Rachel's POV.**

I was finally back home after being in New York. I loved being there but it was sad knowing that my grandma was no longer with us. I now have a foster sister who was 15 and were already like best friends and she even sings like me. Dad and Daddy want to see how she is with us before they decided to adopt her.

Her name is Constance Jane Palmer but when my dads do adopt her it will be Berry for her last name. Today I had band practice at Andrea's house because we have our summer beach bash coming up in two weeks and we need to perfect and on point.

"Rach can I come to your practice instead of unpacking my stuff and sitting around the house all day?" I smile at my foster sister and nodded.

"Yes but first I need to change out of these clothes and put on some clothes that I can dance in." I walked into my walk in closet and pulled out my container with all my shorts in it and pulled out my favorite red short shorts then pushed back into my closet. I looked at my dancing tops and pulled out my red and black bikini top then grabbed my light blue crop top. I change and grabbed my heels putting them in my bag before I put on my flip flops.

"Alright Constance lets go." I grab my phone and car keys. We say goodbye to our dads and hop into my car to drive to Andrea's house where I knew Quinn was staying.

When we pulled up to Andrea's house and I turned my car off. I saw Vidia's, Raiya's and Laiyla's already there but there was another car that I don't know. Shit am I late? I checked the time and sighed in relief. No I wasn't late.

"Come on sis." We both get out of the car and she grabs my bag after closing the doors. I locked my car and walked to the back where we were practicing outside.

"Rachel your here." I heard Raiya's raspy french voice and smiled watching her run to me. She picks me up and I wrap my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist. I'm really light so it's so easy for anybody to pick me up.

"I missed you Rae." Rai puts me down and I tell her that I'm good. Vidia didn't come since she really didn't know grandma that well. I glanced over at the others and saw the two people I really didn't want here. What the hell were the Cortez twins doing here?

"What are Janelle and Faith doing here?" She clears her throat.

"They want to join the band? they think it would be a great way to start over after what happened during the school. It's up to you and Vidia." How dare they?

"Oh Raiya this is my foster sister Constance. sis this is one of my band mates and best friend Raiya Torres." She says hi and we walked over towards the others.

I spotted Quinn laying against the pool with her friends and I choosed to not talk to her right now because I need to handle these two fake bitches.

"The answer is no Vidia." She glanced at me and sighs.

"Come on Rach you don't want to even think about it?" Was she serious? she knows why I don't want Janelle around me.

"I believe my final word were no." The twins glanced at me and sighs.

"Rachel can we talk in private please?" Janelle asked hopefully. I have nothing to say to here after she got me kicked out of school during the year.

"No because I have nothing to say to you. Bye now." Faith and Janelle stare at me sadly before leaving.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rachel Returns Part 2

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In Quinn's POV.**

I'm laying against the pool with San and Britt since Nikki rather chill her friends somewhere esle. My sunglasses on on my face so the sun doesn't blind me when I heard one of Andrea's band members squeal.

"Rachel your here." I froze hearing that Rachel was back. I sat up a little glancing over to them and I saw her in the arms of Raiya who I met and is very nice but I couldn't help to feel a little jealousy. Rachel smiled getting off her friend and stood next to a girl grabbing ahold of her hand.

"Oh Q it looks like you have to compete against that good looking girl." I glared at Britt then stared at the girl who was whispering into Rachel's ear.

"She's not that pretty." I spoke knowing damn well that I was lying through my teeth. This girl was adorable and very attractive. She has darker tan skin, hazel brown eyes, dark red long curly hair that was pulled up into a messy pony tail. She was slightly taller then Rachel, her figure was really nice and her bust wasn't that big but it wasn't that small either. She was wearing short jean shorts with a red halter top and I saw that she had on a black polka dot bikini under her top. Damn it why was she wearing a bikini? I was wearing one too but of course Rach didn't seem to care. Okay now I'm being dramatic and jealous of a girl I don't know anything about.

Two girls leave after Rachel yelled at them. I wonder what that background story is about?

"Do you understand what Janelle has done to me in past? she got me kicked out of school for her_ problèmes_." She was kicked out of her school because of this Janelle girl?

"Were sorry we just thought you two could work things out. I know your breakup was a messy one." They dated? now I'm interested in hearing what went down with those two.

"Stop it and listen to me. Don't _ever_ invite my ex girlfriend and her sister to our practices got it?" She yelled angrily.

"Loud and clear Rachel." The girls said all together. Rachel sighs and talks to them softly so I can't even hear them anymore.

"Come on we better get inside to practice for the beach bash next week." The girls walked inside and Rachel of course held onto the girl's hand.

"Like my girl Britt said. You have to compete with that girl there." I frowned sighing. Time to cool off and have fun in the pool.

* * *

Quinn was in the kitchen making herself something to drink since everybody was sleeping or she thought. She couldn't really sleep due to the heat. Andrea's friends were staying the night so that meant that Rachel was also over with that girl. She sighs deeply taking a sip of her drink when she heard footsteps coming downstairs.

"Hi Quinn." She jumps turning around and saw her new favorite person standing there looking really good in a pair of blue sleep shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey um what are you doing up?" She said that she couldn't sleep and she was thirsty. She walks past her to get a drink but Quinn placed her hand on her wrist.

"Are you just going to keep ignoring me? I've been looking forward to seeing you since you landed today." Rachel looked at her and sighs.

"Sorry I just didn't greet you but when I saw Janelle and Faith here. I snapped and couldn't focus on anybody else but my girls." Quinn nods.

"Well do you think you can focus on me now?" Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Let me start over." Rachel spoke in her accent as she grabs Quinn's hand and they walked outside to the back. Quinn looked at her curiously. She grins wrapping her arms around her neck staring into her eyes. Quinn smiles back holding onto her waist.

"Well I'm back,did you miss me?" Quinn nods staring into her eyes.

"I'm single by the way. Stella broke up with me." Rachel stared at her and grins.

"Good so I'm free to take you out tomorrow night?" Quinn shook her head frowning.

"Wouldn't your girlfriend mind?" Rachel pulled back confused.

"Pardon?" Quinn stared into Rachel's adorable brown eyes.

"You know the girl you were holding hands with earlier today? I totally understand if you think she's hotter then me but I acutally wanted to go on a second date with you."

Rachel starts laughing again.

"Are you talking about my foster sister Constance Jane Webster? She's not a Berry yet but hopefully soon. I'm not seeing anybody but you sort of." Rachel said with a blush.

"Great you must think I'm this dork who gets jealous of siblings, I just really missed you while you were gone." Rachel shook her head smiling.

"No I think it is cute. Come here." Quinn walks closer to her unsure what's going happen. Rachel bit her lip when she finally got close to her.

"I missed you too Quinn." She whispers telting her head a little so Quinn can run both of her hands through her hair. Both of them stare into each others eyes then lean in kissing each other lips softly. They pull back slightly before leaning back in pecking each others lips a few times.

"Come sleep in my bed." Quinn whispers hopefully. Rachel just nods letting her take her hand and they go back into the house and go to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	7. Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Night.**

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror she had in her room for the whole summer. She looked good for her second date with Rachel. She was told to dress for dinner and dancing. She decided on wearing a short knee length dark blue dress that fit her perfectly. On her feet she on dark blue high heels. Her hair was down in curls. Her makeup was light. She grabbed her purse putting her phone in it. She knew she looked good but she wanted to know how her date was going to look tonight.

"Quinn your date is downstairs waiting for you." She smiled taking a deep breath then left the room making her way downstairs. She made it to the bottom of the steps when her eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Rachel standing there.

She stood in front of her wearing a sexy v neck low cut black and dark blue _Chanel_ halter mini dress that fits her her body just perfectly because it shows just how curvy but petite her figure is in the way she wears that dress and the low cut part of her dress shows off her a great amount of her breasts and there is glitter on her skin. Quinn took a look at the back of her dress and it's open that she could see her tan back. the back part is so open that you can't see her butt at all just the outline of it because it stops at some point and in the front you can see a little cleavage. On her feet she has on black heels that.

"Wow." Quinn heard Santana's and Brittany's voices behind her. Rachel was hers not there. Quinn walked up to Rachel hugging her.

"Hi Quinn you look _magnifique. _You ready to go get this second date started?" She nods taking her hand and they said good night to the others. Quinn couldn't help by check on Rachel's ass which looked good in that dress.

Rachel smirked to herself knowing Quinn was checking her out. That's why she swayed her hips a little bit more as they walked to her car.

"Your teasing me Berry." Quinn muttered staring at her. Rach chuckled opening the door for her.

"No not me Fabray." Quinn bit her lip as she got in putting on her seat belt. Rachel got in the car after closing the door and put her seat belt on. She starts the car and they drive off to where Rachel had plan for them.

**Sneak Peak.**


	8. Chapter 8 The Second Date

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**The Next Night.**

Quinn stared at herself in the mirror she had in her room for the whole summer. She looked good for her second date with Rachel. She was told to dress for dinner and dancing. She decided on wearing a short knee length dark blue dress that fit her perfectly. On her feet she on dark blue high heels. Her hair was down in curls. Her makeup was light. She grabbed her purse putting her phone in it. She knew she looked good but she wanted to know how her date was going to look tonight.

"Quinn your date is downstairs waiting for you." She smiled taking a deep breath then left the room making her way downstairs. She made it to the bottom of the steps when her eyes widen in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Rachel standing there.

She stood in front of her wearing a sexy v neck low cut black and dark blue _Chanel_ halter mini dress that fits her her body just perfectly because it shows just how curvy but petite her figure is in the way she wears that dress and the low cut part of her dress shows off her a great amount of her breasts and there is glitter on her skin. Quinn took a look at the back of her dress and it's open that she could see her tan back. the back part is so open that you can't see her butt at all just the outline of it because it stops at some point and in the front you can see a little cleavage. On her feet she has on black heels that.

"Wow." Quinn heard Santana's and Brittany's voices behind her. Rachel was hers not there. Quinn walked up to Rachel hugging her.

"Hi Quinn you look _magnifique. _You ready to go get this second date started?" She nods taking her hand and they said good night to the others. Quinn couldn't help by check on Rachel's ass which looked good in that dress.

Rachel smirked to herself knowing Quinn was checking her out. That's why she swayed her hips a little bit more as they walked to her car.

"Your teasing me Berry." Quinn muttered staring at her. Rach chuckled opening the door for her.

"No not me Fabray." Quinn bit her lip as she got in putting on her seat belt. Rachel got in the car after closing the door and put her seat belt on. She starts the car and they drive off to where Rachel had plan for them.

Quinn saw Rachel hook up her iphone to the car where she could play her music and a strong beat came on. Quinn was about to say something when she heard female voices but she could Rachel's angelic blending in with the others then Rachel's voice was the first solo.

"This is our first second album Quinn which just happens to my favorite." Quinn nods enjoying the song. She liked the first song already.

"How many albums do _The French Heartbreak_ have Rach?" Rachel said 3 and they were working on their fourth one.

"Wow you really are something here in Paris, how did this band get started?" Rach glanced over at her nodding.

"Yes but I really don't take it for granted or make it known by getting a big head. I might be famous but I'm still a normal person." Quinn liked that about her.

"How did we get started? well we've been best friends since forever. We actually went to this bar that had singing. We all sang together and a woman who is now our mangager came up to us and offered us a record deal. Our parents were shocked at first but they agreed that if we stayed in school and did most of the touring during winte breaks, spring breaks and the summers then we were free to do so. Our albums have sold alot over the years and were greatful for our fans." Quinn was very impressed.

"Have you been to the US?" Rachel nodded as she took a right onto the next street and kept on driving.

"Yes we've been to California, New York City and other places." She reached over and slipped her hand over Rachel's.

"Tell me what your ex girlfriends are like." She shook her head.

"They are a thing in the past and why bring up the past when we should be living in the present?" Quinn frowns.

"Why won't you tell me about them? what's the deal with Janelle?" Rachel almost stopped the car hearing that name.

"Can we drop it please? I rather not talk about exs on our second date." Rach demands trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry but when your ready can we talk about it hopefully?" She just nodded. They finally pulled up to the restaurant that looked very rich.

"Are you sure we can eat here?" Rachel nods saying trust her. She parks the car turning it off then gets out of the car after taking her seat belt off.

Quinn smiled when her date opens the door for her. She took her hand getting out and closed it.

"Are you okay now Rach?" Rachel looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"Yes I'm okay and I'm sorry for getting angry but just hearing her name gets me so uptight and bitter." Quinn understood.

"Let's just enjoy our second date." They walked in and enjoyed their night eating their dinner and sharing a few laughs and held hands.

* * *

The girls walked into Saint Séverin nightclub even thought it was a over 18 and over club. Most of The French Heartbreak members were allowed to go in for free at any club just as long as they didn't drink but they could have water or soda. Quinn was staring at the place in awe wondering how Rachel was allowed to go into a club like this.

"Come on lets go find a seat and talk before we work up a sweat." They held onto each other tightly as they made their way to a booth and took a seat.

"How is your second date with me so far?" Quinn stared at into her brown eyes taking in her beauty. She's having a wonderful time with the french girl in front of her.

"Quinn? did I lose you?" She shook her head and smiled moving closer to her. She slipped her hand around Rachel's waist and kept a smile on her face.

"No you didn't lose me, I was just admiring your beauty." Rachel blushed looking around and frowns when she saw somebody she didn't want to see.

"Rach are you alright?" She looked back at Quinn sighing.

"Yeah now that I'm here with you." Quinn wasn't quite sure she believed that but she going to play along. They talked for a little bit then got up and went to the dance floor.

Quinn placed her hands on her waist as they grind against each other. She loved Rachel's ass rubbing against her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered in concern. Rach looked up nodding pressing her body against hers more feeling the music in her bones.

Q wrapped her arms tighter around her as they danced. "Rachel is that you?" Quinn turned her head hearing somebody else call her dates name.

Rach's body tighten's up hearing that voice and just kept on dancing. The person walked up to them and grabbed Rachel's arm but Quinn swats it away.

"Back off Janelle. I remeber you and last time I checked my date didn't want you around." Janelle glanced at her chuckling then looked Rachel.

"Rachel what are you doing here with her?" She ignored her pulling Quinn away from her ex who she hated.

"Why are you ignoring me? Rachel stop running way from me." Janelle yelled through the loud music.

Quinn knew this girl was trouble. Sure she was very attractive and she looked like she belongs in a magazine but she didn't seem right for Rachel and she was surprised that Rachel dated her.

"Do you want to leave gorgeous?" Rachel nodded wanting to get away from her crazy ex girlfriend. They quickly got out of the club and went to the car.

"How about we do something else for the time being since I really don't want to go home yet." They got in the car and Rachel decided to go to the beach.

They got to the beach parking the car, getting out of the car with her keys in her hand. She opened the door for Quinn letting her out then closed the door locking the car.

"Don't let her ruin our night gorgeous. Her loss is my gain." Rachel beamed knowing she was right and they took off their shoes running around in the sand havung a great time.

Quinn picked her up spinning her around as she squealed laughing then stared into her eyes and gets down. She held her hand as they looked up at the sky.

"Did she really hurt you that bad?" Rachel nods.

"Can we please not talk about it. I'll tell you when I'm ready." Quinn said okay. Rachel let go of her hand and jumped into her arms letting Quinn fall to the ground bringing Rachel with her and they both laugh.

"Oh my god your strong for somebody who's smaller then me." Rachel laughs staring into her hazel green eyes. She leans down kissing her sweetly. They stayed like that for awhile then go back to Quinn's aunt's house where Rachel stays for the rest of the night laying in Quinn's bed cuddling up against her.

**Find out what happens next. **


	9. Chapter 9 Staying?,Finally Meeting Part1

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A Month Later.**

Quinn took a deep breath and knocked on her mom's bedroom. She waited a few seconds hoping her mom was awake, she had to speak to her about changing schools before the summer was over. McKinley High wasn't the best school for her to graduate to but the school that her cousins and Rachel went to was the perfect choice, it could get her into Yale which as always been her dream school.

_Notre Dame International_ High school was the school she was talking about. It's located in Verneuil-sur-Seine, a residential town in the West of Paris on the River Seine, 30 minutes away from Paris by train. Verneuil-sur-Seine offers a rich natural environment, with parks, gardens, forest, rivers and lakes. The Château de Verneuil where this private American boarding school is established is located in the heart of an historical park covering an area of 13 hectares with centuries' old trees and gardens.

Notre-Dame International High School introduces the opportunity to learn the French language and culture while attending the US High School curriculum held in English by American teachers. Part of the curriculum is also taught by the French teachers of Notre Dame Les Oiseaux in French to make students become proficient in both languages.

Finally, this bilingual school in Paris also offers various extra-curricular activities and has boarding quarters' as well as French host families' options for international or expatriate students living far away.

She needed to get away from the slushies, the cheerleading, her nerdy sister and just Lima all together. This was something her cousins have been talking about since she got here, it sounded amazing. She could spend more time with her cousins but mostly she could be around Rachel alot more.

The door opens, jerking her out of her daydream. "Quinn what are you doing up so early?" She looks up at her tired mom and smiles.

"I need you to look this over and tell me how you feel about it." She hands her the brochure. Judy opened the brochure looking it over.

Quinn stood there eager to know how her mom felt about her being in Paris longer.

"Quinnie darling, do you know how much this school costs? it's a huge amount of money, I really don't think we can afford it." She frowns.

"What about New Directions, the cheerios and your friends? your willing to just give up seeing Santana and Brittany and being on the cheerios?"

"No I don't plan on giving up my friends but this could be a huge culture change for me. Cheerios aren't my own life, the same goes for New Directions.

Mommy your letting Nikki go to her fancy art school in Italy for a year, why can't I go to this school just for one year too?" Judy sighs.

"I'll think about it sweetie and talk to your aunt but I make no promises." Quinn grins hugging her.

"Like I said I make no promises. Your not doing this to stay close to your friend are you?" No she wasn't doing this because of Rachel, she really wants to go to this school and get away from Lima.

"No mommy, I really want to go to school to learn about more exciting things, McKinley doesn't have the best curriculum." She says pouting.

"I'll let you know after I'm done thinking about it. Go back to sleep." Judy closes the door looking over the brochure more.

Quinn squeals quietly and ran back upstairs going back to sleep. She wasn't going to tell her friends or Rachel until she knew how her mom felt about it.

Next week was the beach bash for The French Heartbreak Band and everybody was getting excited. Quinn was very excited, due to the fact that it was the first time she was going to see the girl she was currently seeing, perform in front of everybody in Paris. She's never really dated a famous person before, Q liked the feeling of saying that her girlfriend was famous. wait a second, was girlfriend really the right term to call Rachel? was summer fling more appropriate? she still wasn't sure what they were at this point but she hoped to find out soon.

Later that day after getting more sleep, Quinn, Santana and Brittany were out doing some more sight seeing. It was Quinn's idea since she's kind of been ignoring her friends for Rachel, it wasn't fair to them so she offered to pay for anything they wanted.

"So I love Paris and all but I can't wait to start our Junior year as cheerios and still be known as the unholy trinity." San says looking at some building that looks cool to her.

"I know I love being on the cheerios and in Glee club." Britt says holding onto San's arm.

"Why are you so quiet?" Asked San, staring at Quinn.

"Um no reason." She lied and of course Santana caught onto her lie.

"Don't make me kick your ass Fabray. What aren't you telling us?" Britt now glances at them also wondering what was up with best friend.

"Um well me, Andrea and Drake have been talking about me joining Notre-Dame International High School for my Junior year." They stared at her.

"So your just going to ditch us for a whole year?, is this because of Rachel?" Quinn shook her head no.

"No it's not about her. Me and Rachel aren't even offically together, this is about me wanting to change things up a little bit in my life." Britt frowns.

"Your not coming back to Lima? what about Glee club and the cheerios Q? what about our friendship?" Britt asked sadly.

"Damn Q, were you ever going to tell us about your fucking plan?" She frowns.

"Stop yelling at me San, I won't know until my mom thinks about it. You could talk to your parents about joining if it makes you feel better." They looked at each other.

"Our parents don't have the kind of money Quinn to just send us for a year. I still can't believe you might leave us." Quinn hugs them.

"Girls your like my sisters no matter how much we bitch at each other. I was going to tell when I was sure honest." San sighs.

"Are you doing this because of her and be honest." Quinn shook her head no.

"No I'm doing this for me like I said before. What's so wrong with wanting to be here for a whole year?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing, it's the fact that your totally ditching us for some french girl that you hardly know. You know that you hardly spend time with us since we been here? it's all about Rachel and her band this and that, it's all about how you wish she was offically with you. It's _not_ about spending time with your friends who you invited." Santana yelled.

"I'm sorry and your right I haven't been a great best friend but I'm trying okay?, I guess I've been caught up in the summer romance." She said sadly.

"Look Q were happy that you found somebody that makes you happy this summer. We actually want to get to know her though if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay with me. She's been waiting for the right time to get to know you but I've been putting it off."

"Why because your scared we might run her off? Quinn we would never do that to you, right San?"

"Britt's right. I might be a bitch but I'm not heartless. Invite her over tomorrow and we'll see how it goes." She says okay and texts Rachel.

**Hey Rach, r u free tomorrow*Q* **

Her phone buzzes a few minutes later.

_**Hi Quinny, Oui why?*Rachy***_

**San and Britt want 2 get 2 no u*Q***

_**Can Constance join us? I really don't want to leave her alone with Dad and Daddy *Rachy***_

"She wants to know if her foster sister can join us tomorrow."

"The sexy redhead? yes she can join us anytime she wants." Santana smirked. Brittany frowns dropping her hand.

"Sure whatever she can join us." San gave Brittany a odd look wondering what her problem was.

"Are you sure?" Quinn knew why B was acting the way she was. San was a flirt to anybody but now that they were something, it upset Britt how her girl still flirted.

"Yes go ahead and tell Rachel that both of them can spend the day with us tomorrow." Britt says now annoyed.

**Yes Constance can join us. I miss u*Q***

_**Great, i miss you too. enjoy ur day with ur friends*Rachy***_

**Okay bye cutie, come over at 11:30, bring your swim suits*Q***

_**Bye Gorgeous and okay*Rachy***_

Quinn blushed after reading her text. She put her phone back in her purse.

"Their coming over at 11:30 tomorrow." Both girls nodded but didn't speak. San was confused with Brittany shutting down the way she is.

"Can we continue with the sightseeing please?" Santana grabbed her hand but Britt pushed it away.

"Why are you pushing me away B?" Quinn quickly whispers in her ear the reason why B is acting this way, San frowns now understanding why.

"Oh Britt I'm sorry. You know your the only girl for me."

"Then why aren't we offically together and open at school?"

"Yeah San why aren't you two open at school?"

"Because I haven't even told my parents about me being gay. I love Britt so much but I'm scared that my mom and dad are going to kick me out." They both hug her.

"San you know your family so if you do decided to tell them, you can stay with us or at Britts house." They all hug each other then enjoy the day having a good time.

**The Next Day.**

Rachel and Constance pulled up to Andrea's house with their bags in the backseat. Both girls were nervous for different reasons.

Constance was nervous because she wanted her foster sister's sort of girlfriend or whatever she was to like her. Rachel was nervous because she was going to Quinn to be her girlfriend after this day was over, she was also nervous about getting to Santana and Brittany.

They were both very important to Quinn and she didn't want them to hate her.

"Are you ready?" Constance asked in her strong brooklyn accent.

"Oui, let's go." Rachel turned off her car after putting it in park, they both got out closing their doors getting their bags out the backseat and sh locked it.

"I'll be right beside you sis." Rach smiled hearing the word sis. She's always wanted a sister and now she was going to have one hopefully soon.

They rang the doorbell and waited. Constance grabbed her hand and squeezed it for comfort.

Quinn opened the door with a huge smile on her face, wearing jean shorts and green and white bikini top. She greets Rachel with a soft peck to the cheek.

"Hey girls come in and put on your bikinis. Were just out in the back swimming so come in the back when your done." They walked in saying okay and went to change.

**Find out what happens next. **


	10. Chapter 10 Staying?,Finally MeetingPart2

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**With The Girls.**

Q, Britt and San were in the pool enjoying the cool water, when Constance Webster and Rachel Berry called their names as they walked towards the pool area.

The unholy trinity turned around hearing voices. They saw the sisters putting their towels down on one of the lounge chairs whispering to each other.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off Rachel's swimsuit clad body which she found Intriguing. Her sort of girl had on a white strapless bikini top showing off her nice abs aswell as her cleavage and curvy figure. On the bottoms she wore light blue bikini bottoms. Her brunette hair was up in a messy pony tail.

_"Oh my god, Rachel's going to kill me today in the bikini_." Quinn thought, feeling her mouth becoming dry.

This was the girl Quinn was seeing? Santana and Brittany both thought trying so hard not to lick their lips in front of their best friend. Damn Q was lucky.

Santana took a look at Rachel's foster sister and couldn't help but check her out. Constance had on a red strapless bikini top and simple white bottoms, showing off her slim figure and nice size breasts.

"Damn it Q, how is that you got lucky this summer?" Santana whispered. Quinn smirked at her then looked back at the girls.

"Yo are you two going to join us or what?" San yelled while boucing up and down in the water.

"Um can one of you put sunscreen on my sister while she's helps me?" Constance spoke up for the first time since she's been around them.

Quinn instantly rushed out of the pool to help Rachel before her friends could and did a victory dance inside her head while smirking at her friends. Both girls were pouting.

She grabs her towel, drying off her body then takes some of the sunscreen from Constance and puts some in her hands.

Rachel stays still feeling the beautiful american girl's soft hands rubbing up and down her back. She finishes putting some on her sister then she was all set.

"I'm going to go in the pool now." Constance tells them, getting up and slowly gets into the pool feeling the freezing water hit her body.

Rach moves closer to her loving the feeling of Quinn's fingers running a cross her stomach.

"Does that feel good Rachy?" She just nods as Quinn finishes up. After they were done, Rachel looked right into her eyes.

"What's with the look?" Rachel shook her head saying nothing. She wasn't ready to ask her, she still needed to get approved by Quinn's friends.

"I'm going to soak up some sun before I get in the pool." Quinn didn't buy that and was about to say something when her mom called her.

"When I get back, your going to tell me the truth." She got up and walked into the house.

Santana narrowed her eyes, watching Rachel's face expression after Q went into the house. It was filled with nerves, happiness and sadness all at the same time. She got out of the pool, walking over to Rachel plopping down next to her and picked up her towel drying out. She had on a white bikini on while Brittany had a light pink bikini on.

"Hey Rachel right?" The famous french artist, looked up hearing somebody speaking to her,staring into deep black eyes that were filled with kindness.

"Yes that would be me, your Santana right?" Santana nods saying yes.

"Nice to meet you." Both of them say at the same time. They cracked up after that.

"There is no need to be nervous around me. I've heard all these great things about you Berry and your pretty cool in my book, not just hot as hell." Rachel blushed looking down.

"Oh I got you blushing. You better stop quickly so Quinn doesn't get the wrong idea that your into sexy latinas like myself." Rachel laughed.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Rachel asked.

"That depends is it working?" She shook her no.

"No I wouldn't do that to Brittany or Quinn." Santana's eyes widen hearing her say Brittany's name. Q told her about what's going on with her and Brittany?

"You know about me and Brittany?" Rachel looks at the two girls in the pool laughing and talking to each other then looked back at Santana.

"I know true love when I see it. Yes Quinny told me about you two and I think it's sweet that your with somebody that gets you like nobody else." Santana never saw it like that because Brittany knows things about her that not even Quinn understands.

"So your in a band? that's pretty cool. You know me, Britt and Q are in Glee club at our school." Rachel stared at her smiling.

"I know but Quinn doesn't want to sing for me. Is her voice any good?" Santana likes to think her own singing voice is better but both Quinn's and Britt's voices are good.

"Yes were all pretty good. We will sing for you today." Rachel was sure if Constance was into singing.

"So why did you look upset after my best friend left?" She stares at Santana unsure if she should tell her.

"Um I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend but she got called by her mom. I really like her." Santana smiles.

"Q really likes you too Rachel, trust me she wouldn't be ditching us if she didn't." Rachel nods slightly hoping she's right.

**With Quinn and Her mom.**

Quinn called out to her mom and she finds her in the kitchen.

"You wanted to see me mom?" Judy looked at Quinn and walks over to her.

"So you handed me this brochure yesterday and I called the headmaster of the school." Quinn frowns.

"You deserve to be happy so your starting with your cousins in the fall. You will come stay with your aunt on the weekends and during holidays you will come home and see me which is what your sister is doin. Your aunt paid for everything already and I helped a little but your free to go to your dream school." Quinn's eyes widen in shock.

"Are you serious mom?"

"Yes Lucy it wouldn't be fair to send your sister all the way to Italy and have you stay in Lima. You deserve to explore the world so yes I'm serious." Quinn squeals.

"I'm definitely going to _Notre Dame International_ High school in the fall?" She nods saying yes.

Quinn runs over to her screaming happily and hugs her. She was staying in Paris for a whole year. This was the best news ever.

"Thank you so much. I can't wait to tell Andrea and Drake." Judy was fighting her tears.

"Sweetie I need you to behave yourself while your rooming at this school. You will go to all your classes or this was a waste of my time got it?" Quinn nods.

"Yes I will listen to all of my teachers, go to class all the time and stay out of trouble. I can't believe I'm staying here for a while year." Quinn pulls back smiling.

"Your going to come home when we leave and come back the last week of the Augest to get your stuff in your new for a year." She says okay.

"Can I go back to my friends now?" Judy nods letting her go sighing. Quinn runs out of the house and goes back to the girls.

"Your doing the right thing Judy, she'll be fine and you know that she will come home on the holidays." Judy hugs her sister saying she knows but she's going to miss both of her girls since there both going to be gone.

**Back Outside.**

Santana and Rachel were still talking while Constance and Brittany were still in the pool, when Quinn runs over to them with a huge smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" Rachel spoke surprised to see how happy she was.

"I'll tell you in a minute Rach but first I need to speak to Santana and Brittany if you don't mind?" Rachel frowns feeling like she wasn't wanted and softly said okay before getting up and got in the pool with her sister.

Quinn saw the angry look on Santana's face and sighs. "I'll tell her once I tell you and Britt, don't look at me like that." Santana just shook her head calling Brittany.

She gets out of the pool drying off then walked over to them. "What's going on?" Quinn pulls them far away from the girls, not noticing the upset look on Rachel's face.

"I wanted to tell you first since your my besties for life. I'm going to be staying here for a whole year going to school with my cousins." Both girls hugged her.

"Were going to miss you Q but we understand, don't worry about the slushies, we'll take care of the losers for you." Quinn chuckles.

"I think you need to Rachel about this soon. I like her alot so I approve of you two being together." She was happy about that.

"Rachel come out of the pool, Q wants to speak to you." She smiled watching her two best friends walk back towards the pool holding hands.

Both girls stared at each other not saying anything then Quinn spoke.

"First of all I wanted to say sorry for sounding harsh a few minutes ago. I just needed to talk to them first." Rachel just stood there.

"Can I ask my very serious question before you go on?" She nods and smiles seeing her lace their fingers together.

"Will you offically be my girlfriend Quinn Fabray?" She's been waiting to hear those words since she started seeing her.

"Are you kidding? of course I would love to be your girlfriend." Rachel smiles brightly hugging her nuzzling into her neck.

"I'm going to be going to your school in the fall." She slowly pulled back shocked.

"Your staying in my hometown? it's not because were together is it?" She shook her head no.

"I'm doing this for me babe, I'm all yours for a whole year and hopefully for while after the year is over." Rach likes the idea with Quinn all year, they could hold hands, kiss each other in the hallway and just be happy together.

"This is the best news ever Quinny." The offical couple kissed each other sweetly then slowly pulled back smiling.

"Are you two going to be joining us anytime soon?" All three girls yelled from the pool.

They run back to the girls, held hands jumping in. Quinn swam right over to Rachel, picking her up and spins her. Rachel giggles holding her top up then wraps her arms around Quinn's neck kissing her new girlfriend passionately.

**Find out what happens next. **


	11. Chapter 11 Trust me, Quinn's Ready

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl21**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

**And More.**

**Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** Quinn's POV.**

Well now me and Rach are offically together. Her dads are great and my family and friends love her. Her beach bash was on July 4 which was next week and I can't wait to see her on the stage singing her heart out. Constance was really sweet and I'm glad she has a family like Rachel's.

I'm over at my ne girlfriend's house watching a movie that I got to pick out with my best friends who were sleeping over here tonight. I have my arm around her shoulder with her hand laced with the one on her shoulder. Were dressed in comfortable clothes since I'm spending the night at her place. I still can't believe I actually have a girlfriend that's famous but I'm not dating her because she's a french music artist, she's the best thing that's happened in my life and I want to have her in my life for as long as she wants to be with me.

"Quinn your phone is ringing." I snapped out of thoughts, hearing Brittany's voice and picked up my phone to see Stella calling me.

"Are you going to answer it beautiful?" I shook my head no because I don't want to speak to her.

"Why aren't you answering it Q? what if it's your mom?" San asked me giving me a look. Great now Rachel was giving me the same look.

"Because it's not important okay? I'm here spending time with my girlfriend and my best friends along with my new friend. Can we let it go please?"

Rachel moves out of my arms and gets up, making her way to the kitchen.

"You better check on her before your relationship is short lived." Constance said giving me a go on look.

I sigh getting up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to see my new girlfriend sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Rach?" She glanced at me then puts her cup down next to her.

"_Oui_?" Great she's speaking in french which was a turn on for me. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her hips pulling her close.

"I didn't answer Stella's phone call because I think it's rude taking a phone call with my ex when I have my new girlfriend near me." She crossed her arms.

"You don't still have feelings for her?" Is she serious? I don't have feelings for Stella anymore. She broke up with me and Rachel is really the only girl that I want.

"No I don't have feelings for her anymore. I would never keep secrets from you, I want this relationship to work." She just sighs. I don't want her to think that she can't trust me. We've been girlfriends for a day now and I'm loving it.

"I thought that too but I know your keeping secrets from me. I saw Stella's name on the caller ID." She says pulling away but I pull her right back into my arms.

"She's not important to me baby. Your the one I want okay and I'm going to keep showing you this." She looks down but I lift her chin.

"Rach your different then anybody I've ever met and I don't want to lose you. You just have to believe me." She nods saying okay.

"Can you trust me now Rach?" She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Have you gave me a reason not too?" No I haven't and I'm not going to start now.

"No baby." She smiles wrapping her legs around my waist and I bring her into my arms and hold her tightly.

"Oh my god your so light." She giggles kissing my lips and I smile against her lips. We stay like this for awhile until we hear Santana's voice.

"YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE HAVING SEX IN THERE." We pulled back and laughed lightly then I put her down and hold her tightly against me.

"Come on before Santana starts yelling in Spanish." Rachel grabs my hand as we walked back into the living room. I smile kissing her forehead as we sit back down watching the movie with the girls. I ended up sleeping next to my beautiful girlfriend. I stared at her as she slept before I let the sleep take over my body.

**At Notre Dame International** **High school.**

Quinn was getting a tour of her new school with her cousins, her best friends and her aunt and mom. she couldn't believe how small the dorm rooms are but atleast she wasn't going to be a cheerio for a whole year. She loved the whole school and couldn't wait to move in. There were so many things and she loved it. Santana and Brittany were jealous with the fact their best friend was going to a school like this. Quinn was going to be going to Yale in no time.

"So Quinn are you ready to join our school in the fall?" Quinn grins nodding.

"Definitely." Andrea and Drake hug her so glad she's joining them.

**Find out what happens next. **


	12. Chapter 12 Pool Party Drama Part 1

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** At Rachel's and Contance's House.**

In two days was the beach bash for the many fans of The French Heartbreak. Rachel still couldn't believe how famous they've been over the years. Selling over 8 million copys of their three albums, touring, shooting music videos? it was a dream come true but she still hopes to make it America and star on Broadway. She also wanted to have a family with somebody special in the future and go to college.

"Rach? oh my goodness Rachel Barbra Berry come back to earth and get your ass over here so we can start rehearsal on the grass." Vidia Berry yelled to her cousin.

Rachel rolls her eyes at her cousin and got up from her spot on her best friend Zane's lap and walked over to them showing off her yellow and red star bikini clad body. She had on no shoes on and her brunette hair was up in a messy pony tail.

She gets into her place putting her hand up into a fist pretending it was her mic along with the girls. The music and they start dancing and singing their opening number.

After awhile they stop and just relaxed before others started showing up. Vince was cooking on the grill since they were having a little pool party with a few of their friends from school and Rachel invited Quinn and her family along with her friends. They had a table set up outside of food, plates, cups and a cooler filled with ice and drinks.

"So Rach what is going on with you and this new girl in your life? have you two done the deed yet?" Zane asked his best friend nodding his head to the music that was playing in the backround.

Rachel shook her head trying so hard not to strangle him for getting into her personal business.

"Your lucky Zane, don't push my buttons on my personal life." Zane chuckles taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm just looking out for you Rach, you haven't really moved on from _you know who_ in so long." Rachel didn't want to even think about her past relationship with Janielle.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She tells him and he says fine.

Some more people start showing up and Rachel squeals seeing her other really good friends and hugged them. a girl with strawberry blonde curly hair, blue eyes, petite body that was covered in a white bikini top and jean short shorts, and pale skin walked over to the girls and Raiya and Rachel squeal seeing their really good friend Baby Laeann Vernon. Yes her actual name is Baby. Her parents were hippies and didn't have a clue what to name their second child so they came up with Baby.

"Hey girl what's up?" Baby's blue eyes widen nervously looking at her ex girlfriend Rachel. Yes they dated before Rachel and Janelle got together but they stayed really great friends.

"I heard from Darnel that Janielle and Faith were planning on crashing the party tonight." Rachel frowns hearing that those two were planning on showing up to her party tonight? she doesn't want those two at her house.

"Whatever they can show up all they want but I'm not planning on talking to them." She tells them. Her favorite song starts planning.

"Come on girls I want to dance with my girlfriends." Baby and Raiya follow her and they start dancing to the music with other people around them.

**In Quinn's POV.**

We pulled up to Rachel's house and I can hear the music blasting already. They must really be having a party tonight. We get out of the cars and head to back where we see the many people that were eating and dancing. I spot my girlfriend dancing in the middle of two other girls. One girl is Raiya but the other girl has boobs that seem way to big for her petite body.

Rachel is swaying her hips closely to the girl with boobs that are way to big for her. The girl wraps her arms around her hips spinning Rachel around so they were grinding against each other.

"Are you are going to let that French bitch be all over your girl Q?" Santana asked giving me a look.

No I wasn't going to let this girl steal my new girlfriend from me. I know Rach is a friendly person but did she really have to dance that close to that girl? The girl was pulling her face close to Rachel's looking like she was about to kiss her. No Rachel Berry was mine.

"Rachel?" I yelled not feeling comfortable with this display in front of me. She stopped dancing and glanced my way. Her beautiful brown eyes lit up seeing me. Good that was good sign that she still wanted this just as much as I did.

"Quinnie you made it, come join me with your friends and sister., My parents are inside if your Aunt and mom want to see them." The adults walked inside while the rest of us danced with the others.

The girl with the double d cup breasts pulled away from my girl, giving me a look over before walking away. Good Rachel was mine and this little girl with hopefully fake boobs wasn't taking her.

"Baby where are you going?" Rachel yelled confused. Was she talking about that girl? why the hell was she calling her baby in front of me? She turns around facing us.

"I'm getting a drink, do you want me to get you one?" The girl said in her french accent. Damn it too many people with this accent.

"Oh yes please love the get over here and dance with us." The girl laughs walking off. Why was she flirting with somebody else right in front of me?

"Come on girls so we can change into our swim suits." I said no longer happy to be here. I really hope my girlfriend doesn't ignore me all night. The girls were walking in front of me when I felt a hand grab mine. I looked behind me to see Rachel looking at me concerned.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Was she serious right now? She was just calling some other girl baby in front of me and has to nerve to ask if I'm mad at her?

"Really Rach? you were just calling another girl baby in front of me and being all flirty with her. Is it because she has bigger boobs then I do? is that why you like her better then me?" Rachel shook her head, placing a chaste kiss on my lips then pulls back.

"Your beauté is what I like only bébé." She whispers against my lips. I just stared at her.

"No don't even try to sweet talk me. who the fuck that girl is trying to win you over?" I demanded not liking that somebody was interested in my girl. I don't care if I'm sounding a little too _obsessive_ but I really do have strong feelings for the french beauty in my life.

"Her name is Baby Vernon, I wasn't calling her baby in a affectionate way. Quinn she might be one of my old girlfriends but she's one of my best friends and I'm not going to give up my friendship with her. You have nothing to worry about." I sigh looking away but she placed her hand on my chin pulling my face close to hers and pressed her lips against mine again. Now this is what I'm talking about.

"So you really think she's better then me Rachel?" We both pull back hearing that voice. Oh great it was about to be drama here now that Janelle and her sister showed up.

**Find out what happens next. **


	13. Chapter 13 Pool Party Drama Part 2

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** In Rachel's POV.**

I was assuring my new Amérique girlfriend Quinn Fabray with a kiss on her soft _incredible_ lips that I could get use to for days when I heard that familiar voice. I really didn't think she would show up to my house crashing my pool party with her bitchy twin sister.

"So you really think she's better then me Rachel?" Janelle spoke, making me pull away from Quinn's lips.

"Anybody I date would be better then _you_ Janelle Cortez, you don't belong here and everybody can agree with me." I tell her pissed off. She has some nerve coming here.

"Rachel all I want to do is talk to you, can't you just give me that?" I pull away from Quinn and walked over to her.

"Why should I talk to you Janelle? does anybody really know what happened between us that made you my enemy or are you still lying to them?" Her smirk fades as I brought what happened between us.

"I regret it okay? Rachel I regret it okay?" She pleaded. I don't know if I can handle this right now in front of these people so I grab ahold of her hand and drag her into the house up to my room. We needed to settle this before I full moved on.

"Do you understand that everything is not okay with us Janelle?" She sighs nodding.

"I shouldn't have done what I did, I almost ruined your career because of what I said." Yeah she did almost ruined my career because of her lies.

"Rachel I got scared, I didn't know what to do so I made up something quick to hide what was really going on." I roll my eyes at this stupid girl.

"What were you hiding?" She looks away clearing her throat akwardly.

"Oh I think I know what you were hiding. You couldn't handle the pressure of being my girlfriend so you make up these lies to make yourself feel better and make me to be that girl that hurt you." She grabs my hand but I pull it away from her.

"Don't touch me Jenelle, you lost your right to even be near me the moment you screwed up us." I demanded, she starts yelling at me and slapped me in the face.

"WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY OR DO BERRY? I FUCKED UP RACHEL BUT YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT HOW I FELT IN OUR RELATIONSHIP."

Was she serious? I yelled at half of the time because I put my relationship with her first when I should have focused on my career, I was always late for photoshoots for her, I stayed up all night talking to her while she was sick or just when we needed to talk instead of getting a good night sleep because of a concert that next day and she's telling me that I never cared about her?

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." She shook her head and locked the bedroom door.

"No Rachel because were going to talk about this." She grabs my wrist dragging me to my bed but I struggle to get out.

"Let me go now, your crazy and I will not have you come near me." She yells fine and said that this conversation wasn't over, letting go of my wrist and walks out of the room.

Contance comes into my room with a concerned look on her face.

"I heard yelling, are you okay?" I nod walking over to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and we go downstairs to join the others.

I walk outside seeing that Janelle and Faith are still here with their friends. She better stay away from me all night.

**During The Night.**

Rachel was ignoring Janelle's jealousy stares all night as she stayed close to Quinn. They all danced, ate and just hung out. Quinn got into the pool with Contance.

"Rae get over here and join me." Rachel smiled getting up from her place on Raiya's lap to join her girlfriend in the pool.

Janelle was talking to her friends when her sister whispers in her ear. She turned her head to see Rachel's arm around Quinn's neck as they start making out.

"Sluts making out in the pool." Janelle yells, earning laughs from Faith. Rachel flips her off while continuing her makeout session with Quinn.

"I don't regret doing what I did now, just seeing this PDA makes me bag." She yelled. Rachel pulls back hearing that.

"Ignore her Rae, she's not worth it." Rachel couldn't ignore it because she was bringing up some personal stuff.

"Real mature Janelle, acting like a child not getting your way." Quinn held her close whispering in her ear.

"Don't fight fire with fire or else your going to end up in flames. Ignore her and when your ready to tell me what happened I'll be listening." Rachel sighs.

"Hey Rachel how was rehab?" She couldn't take it anymore and started yelling in tears.

"I DON'T KNOW SINCE I NEVER WENT JANELLE. YOU ARE A BULLSHIT LIER WHEN IT COMES TO YOUR ISSUES. GETTING DRUNK AS HELL ON OUR 6th month anniversary, calling the local press and telling that I drugged you and raped you, told them I was selling photos of myself naked and that I needed to go to rehab for the drugs that I was taking to kill myself." She looked around wanting her to stop.

"Your a sick person Janelle when you call my dads telling me that I'm getting high off drugs and I was trying to kill myself. Your fucked up lie almost called me my record deal and you didn't care. You were there when I told the whole school the truth but unlike you I won't tell people _your dirty little secret_ because I'm being the bigger person here while your lying to everybody." Rachel yelled getting out of the pool with Quinn by her side.

Janelle saw everybody giving her disapointed looks and looked at Rachel fighting her own tears.

"Get out of my house Janelle, you lost your chance of talking to me. Take your friends and leave." Janelle quickly left with her friends and sister behind her.

"Everybody I'm sorry for what just happened, tonight was supposed to be fun and it turned out to be a dramatic fest. She's no longer welcomed here." They all nodded.

Santana and Brittany stared at their best friend, seeing the worried look on her face.

"Quinn for now just enjoy the party and tomorrow you can talk to her on your own time." She just nods watching her girlfriend worried about her.

**Find out what happens next. **


	14. Chapter 14 Talking, Janelle's PlanBegins

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** The Next Day With Quinn and Rachel.**

Quinn Fabray was asked to meet her new girlfriend Rachel at the beach so they could talk about what happened last night at the pool party with Janelle's comments and Rachel's outburst. She needed to tell Quinn the whole truth about what happened between her and Janelle Cortez before she move forward with her life.

Rachel sat on the sand taking deep breaths waiting for Quinn to show up. She was getting nervous but she shouldn't be because this was her girlfriend and she didn't need to be nervous around her. She was feeling this way because she didn't want this relationship to end before it got started after she heard everything.

"Rachel I'm here." She looked up hearing Quinn's voice and smiled slightly. Quinn sits down next to her and looks into her eyes.

"Hey babe you look good." Rachel mutters glad to see her.

"Thanks honey you look good yourself." Quinn kissed her cheek.

"So you want to know everything about me and Janelle right?" She just nodded, waiting until Rachel spoke.

"Janelle and I were best friends when were younger and when we got older? our friendship turned into something more and we became a couple. We were really happy together until she started hanging out with these group that I couldn't trust and they got to her head." Quinn was listening.

"They would tell her that I was bad for her because I was famous and she was just some girl that I was. Everybody in the world new that I was Lesbian. I risked alot of things for her like being late for photoshoots, hardly focusing on the songs and dancing, I would ignore my band members who are like my sisters and deal with them almost hating me. Our relationship got unhealthy but I was blinded by her good looks and her way of speaking to me when times were good."

Quinn grabbed her hand whispering that she can keep going when she was ready.

"My dads were becoming worried when I would cry myself to sleep, my friends could hardly be around me even when Janelle wasn't and I hated that. I was becoming depressed in my own relationship, do you know bad that sounds?" Quinn thought her relationship with Finn Hudson was bad, her girlfriend's relationship was nightmare for her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this baby." Rachel looks out at the water, speaking again.

"That's not the worst part. On our six month anniversary, she skipped out on our date, I got a message from her to meet her at this party the night before a big show that I needed to rest for. I snuck out of the house, got my driver to take me to this party since I was still in 9th grade and couldn't drive." She nods.

"I walk into the party looking for her and I asked somebody where she was and they told me that she might be in some room. So I got to the room and knocked on the doors until I find her having sex with her ex boyfriend." Quinn wiped the tears that was falling down her face.

"I left after that ignoring her calls then I wake up the next day to my dads screaming at me while showing the local paper. Janelle told them that I paid her to sleep with me and when she said no, she told them that I raped her, drugged her and I got high everynight. The headline was Rachel's wild ways. She photoshopped my face on some person's naked body and set it to people who loved that kind of crap." Quinn pulls her close.

"My manager almost let me go from my contract because of her little stunt but I had to do alot of press tours, interviews and updates on the band website to let everybody know that everything that she told them was lies and I would never do anything of those things because I'm not that kind of person." Quinn can hear her voice cracking.

"Janelle came to my house a week later faking that she knew nothing about this. I didn't believe her lies. She told my dads that I tried to kill myself and they almost sent me to rehab but she confessed that it was lies. I was over her the moment her bullshit was out of control but she didn't see what she did wrong."

"She would call me stupid, call me slut, her friends would push me into lockers and it got so bad that I did feel like killing myself but then my friends came back to me believing my story, I was mad at them before leaving me but they earned my forgiveness. I couldn't blame them since I hardly spent time with them."

"Still they should have been there for you, I can't believe Andrea left you because of Janelle's lies, She should have been there for you." Rachel placed her hand on her cheek.

"Andrea was the only by my side the moment she saw what was in the paper, she came to my house, saying sorry and she was going to be there for me. I was greatful for your cousin or else I wouldn't have been here." Quinn didn't like to hear that.

"You don't still feel that way right?" She shook her head no.

"No I belong here with my dads, my family and my best friends who are like my sisters now." Quinn wraps her arms around her waist staring into her eyes.

"I wish I could have been there for you because you didn't deserve them abandoning you or having your ex messing up your career." Rach just sighs.

"Rachel I'm not going to leave you because of your past, what happened back then is over with and I'm here to stay." Rachel looked at her surprised.

"Really Quinn, you still willing to be with me even after everything I told you and what happened at the party last night?" Quinn nods.

"Yes I really like you Rachel, you make me smile, I think your accent is really sexy, your nothing like my exs which is a good thing." She blushed.

"I really like you too." Quinn grins kissing her sweetly on the lips. She responds to the kiss.

**With Janelle and Faith.**

Faith stared at her sister wondering what she was thinking about after what happened last name at Rachel Berry's house. Faith didn't understand why her sister was still hung up the girl, she was famous and clearly into some blonde haired girl with hazel green eyes.

"Are you going to tell what your thinking about?" Faith spoke up.

"I'm going to get Rachel back, I might have messed up in the past but I'm not going to lose her anymore." Faith starts laughing.

"Are you serious Janelle? you controlled her for your own selfish ways, I even told you to cool it but you just hurt her more." Janelle glared at her.

"Your supposed to be on side Faith. Rachel was the best thing that made me feel loved." Faith shook her head.

"You took her for granted sis, she has a right to move on with her life and you should too." Janelle ignores her.

"No I'm going to get her back and away from that blonde haired girl. Rachel Barbra Berry will be mine." She says with a smug look on her face.

Faith frowns knowing this wasn't going to be a good idea. She might not care for Rachel Berry but she doesn't deserve deal with her sisters crazy ways.

**Find out what happens next. **


	15. Chapter 15 The Beach Bash Part 1

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**so I'll be putting up lyrics with English sub sometimes or just having english lyrics.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** At The Beach Bash.**

Quinn, Constance, Santana, Brittany, Nikki, Annaley and Madeline couldn't believe how many people were here to see the girls perform. Drake was use to this kind of things since he goes to his sisters concerts all the time. He supports the girls all the time. The Berry men were talking Quinn's mom and aunt.

"Your girlfriend is really famous here, I've never been to a concert on the beach and have this many people actually come to it." Brittany says amazed to Quinn as they stared at the many people all waiting for The French Heartbreak to come on.

"I know I still can't believe my girlfriend is a huge famous singer here, all these people are holding up signs with Rachel's name on it and it makes me jealous."

Quinn says looking around at everybody. She noticed that two girls and a guy had on I love Rachel shirts on. Quinn tried so hard not to glare at them.

"Calm down Fabray, they are just fans really excited to see the girls perform. Don't get too clingly already in this new relationship of yours." Annaley spoke up seeing the look on her face. She cared alot about Nikki's twin sister and didn't want to see her get hurt.

She looked at Annaley nodding calming down. She had to get use to this if she was going to be with Rachel. She was in a relationship with a celebrity. She had to get use to others being after her.

"So Q are you and Rachel still okay after she told you about her past with that french bitch?" Santana asked looking around. She never really got to ask her since Quinn ended up staying the night at Rachel's last night.

"Yeah we're still in a good place. Janelle better stay away from us or else I'll kick her ass for treating my girl the way she did." Santana smirks.

"I'll help you with the ass kicking if she even starts something on you and your girl, nobody messes with my friends." She smiles.

Quinn was glad that she had a best friend like Santana Lopez.

"Good because I've never had strong feelings for somebody I've been with before but with Rachel it's different. I could really see myself in the future with her by my side." Both girls smile at her.

Nikki heard this and smiles softly for her twin sister. They might not have hung out alot this summer but she doesn't blame Quinn. Rachel Berry is really nice, great for her sister and she gets along with all of them.

"Quinn are you going to be rooming with her when school starts?" Quinn looked at her sister unsure.

"I really don't know who my roommate is going to be but I'm not thinking about that. I'm just enjoying my summer." Nikki nods before turning back to her best friends.

Quinn frowns slightl, spotting Rachel's ex Janelle and her sister Faith on the other side of the beach talking with their friends. She didn't think they would be at her girlfriend's concert but here they were.

"What is that she-devil doing here at your girlfriend's concert?" Santana asked staring at the two girls talking to their friends on their side of the beach. Quinn shrugged trying not to go over to them and curse Janelle out for everything she's done to Rachel in the past.

Janelle and Faith glanced their way seeing the way the girls were staring at them with death glares. Janelle knew that whatever Quinn had with her old girlfriend, wasn't going to last long once the summer if over but then again it looked like she was going to be fighting for Rachel's heart again with the way Quinn is acting.

Quinn watched as her girlfriend's ex whispers into some guy's ear and the guy looked their way before whispering back in her ear laughing.

"I think there talking about you." Quinn glared at her cousin Drake and slapped his shoulder.

"No really Drake?" She said sarcastically. He glared at her

"Damn Quinn why did you hit me for?" She just rolled her eyes, Drake knew damn well why she hit him. Janelle was her new enemy in this world and she was do whatever she could to make sure that Rachel is happy with her.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THE FRENCH HEARTBREAK." The dj says making everybody go crazy.

**With The Girls.**

The girls are in the tent finishing up getting ready for this beach concert. Rachel looks around watching the girls getting dress or getting their hair and makeup done.

"Rach you better get dressed soon, were on in 10 minutes." She heard her cousin say from her side of the tent. She nods and walks over to her many wardrobe choices and got the outfit for the first few numbers of the night.

She took off her robe and slipped into her light black sparkled short shorts with her white bikini bottoms already on. She put on her white bikini top making sure her boobs were place perfectly in the top. She wasn't flashing anybody this afternoon all the way into the night.

"Girls are we wearing the lace see though stomach shirts for the first few numbers?" They all said yes and she put on her black lace top that exposed her stomach. Rachel walked over to her shoes and put on her white black ankle heeled boots.

"Alright Rach it's time get you all hooked up." She nods okay to Kira who was their manager.

They set her up and and asked if she were comfortable. She responded yes then they fix her hair a little bit more and retouch her makeup.

"Alright girls and back up dances, it's time for our show circle." They all stood together praying that they have a great show for their fans then they pull away smiling.

"Girls go right to your places so you could get lifted up onto the stage while the backup dancers go to the stage and get ready." They all nod.

Rachel felt her hand shaking but stopped when she felt Andrea and Raiya grabbing ahold of her hands. She looked at them giving a soft smile walking out the tent with them then stood in her spot where she needed to be while the girls did the same thing.

"You ready to redeem yourself on that stage after what happened in 9th grade once again Rach?" She looked at Andrea nodding nervously and they take deep breaths before bending down so they can rise onto the stage safely.

_Rachel,_*_**Laiyla**_, _**Raiya**_,***Andrea**, *_Vidia_, **All.**

**On Stage.**

Quinn grabbed ahold of Brit's other hand so excited to hear and see her girl on stage doing what she does best for her fans, the music starts making the crowd go crazy seeing all five figures rising onto the stage. They all hear Rachel's voice, going crazy even more.

_Love-love-love-love me like_

_Love me like_ _Love-love-love-love me like money_

_Love me like, love me like, love me like_

The girls get into their places on the stage dancing behind Raiya since she's in the middle.

**_Listen to me now_ **

**_My heart is screaming out_ **

**_I'm trying to show you how to touch me_ **

**_I'm not just a girl_ _I_**

**_'m more precious than pearls and_ _I deserve all you got baby_**

Quinn looked back at her friends then back at the stage smiling, her girlfriend looked really good dancing with her friends.

**_*So, if you're gonna hold me_**

** _Baby, don't let go of me_**

** _Give me all of you got I want everything_**

** _My heart is a treasure_ **

**_One that can't be measured_ **

**_Let me teach you how to love me_**

Quinn, Brittany, Constance and Santana were very impressed with the girls as they worked the stage. Quinn screams proudly for her girlfriend as she sang her part next.

_Love me like money Love me like cars _

_Love me babe, love me babe _

_Wherever you are _

_Love me up close_

_ Love me from afar _

_Love me babe, love me babe _

_Wherever you are_

Quinn screams when she saw her cousin Andrea gets in the middle doing her part next with the girls behind her.

_*_**Love me like money **

**Love me like cars**

** Love me babe, love me babe **

**Wherever you are **

**Hold me like diamonds**

** Treat me like a star **

**Love me babe, love me babe **

**Wherever you are**

They move around the stage grabbing a few fans hands before getting into their places while Raiya sings again.

**_I can tell you want me_ _But before you own me_ **

**_There's some things from you that I need_ **

**_I need you to show me _**

**_just how much you know me_ **

**_Before I can give you all of me_**

Laiyla smirks singing her part rolling her hips while the girls do the same thing.

**_*Let go of your fear boy, promise I'll be here boy_**

**_ I won't let your heart skip a beat _**

**_I'll take care of you if you take care of me just don't ever leave me lonely_**

The crowd goes wild when Rachel sings next shaking her hips and moving her arms around. Quinn didn't know that there was so many fans that loved her girlfriend after what happened with Janelle in the past and this was the only first song.

_Love me like money_

_Love me like cars_

_Love me babe, love me babe_

_Wherever you are_

_Love me up close_

_Love me from afar_

_Love me babe, love me babe_

_Wherever you are_

**Andrea with the girls.**

**Love me like money**

** Love me like cars**

** Love me babe, love me babe**

** Wherever you are **

**Hold me like diamonds **

**Treat me like a star **

**Love me babe, love me babe**

** Wherever you are**

Vidia starts rapping and the crowd crazy while the girls dance behind her.

*_Look boy, I been through some things Seen a little sunshine seen a little rain My hearts been through some pain_

And I don't wanna go back through it again So, I'm letting you know upfront If you plan on being in the one Listen to my instructions 'Cause Imma teach you how to love

Rachel.

_Love me like, love me like_

Vidia.

_*100 dollars bills Brand new wheels_

([Rachel]

_Love me like, love me like_)

[Vidia]

*_A fresh new hair cut boy, I need you to_

([Rachel]

_Love me like, love me like_)

[Vidia]

_*New pair of kicks Ice on ya risk_

([Rachel]

_Love me like, love me like_)

_Oh..._

Rachel with the girls.

**Love me like money**

** Love me like cars L**

**ove me babe, love me babe**

** Wherever you are **

**Love me up close**

** Love me from afar Love me babe, love me babe **

**Wherever you are**

Andrea with the girls.

**Love me like money**

** Love me like cars **

**L****ove me babe, love me babe **

**Wherever you are **

**Hold me like diamonds**

** Treat me like a star **

**Love me babe, love me babe **

**Wherever you are**

_*_**Love me babe, love me babe Wherever you are **

**Love me babe, love me babe**

** Wherever you are **

**Love me babe**

The girls pose at the end breathing hard. Quinn, Brittany, Santana and Contance scream clapping. The girls wave to the crowd then start talking into their mics.

"Hey everybody welcome to our 4th of july beach bash." They all yelled, everybody goes crazy for them.

Rachel starts talking in French quickly and everybody who spoke French cheered. Quinn grins waving at her girlfriend. Rachel winks at her then looked at the rest of the many people.

"Who's here having a great time?" Rachel asked them. The crowd goes crazy.

"I can't hear you, are you having a great time?" They all cheered louder.

"You ready to hear some more songs?" There was a bunch of yes going around the beach.

"Now this next Rachel is going to singing a solo so enjoy." The other girls go backstage while Rachel poses on stage taking a deep breath.

Quinn's eyes lit up seeing that her girl was getting a solo part on this beach bash. The upbeat music starts and Rachel spins around swaying her hips, her eyes land on her fans before they land on Janelle as she starts singing.

_I don't know what you expected_  
_But me to sit around and beg for you to stay_  
_Can't you see what you've neglected? ohh, ohh. ohh_  
_I don't know what you've been taking_  
_Do I look like I was born just yesterday?_  
_You're the one who will be breaking after all_

Rachel walks to the middle dancing with her backup dancers as she sings the main part of the song.

_'Cause there will be tears_  
_But they're not gonna be mine_  
_My heart will be clear_  
_And my eyes are staying dry_  
_Because you didn't, you didn't_  
_You wished I'd never go away_  
_I'll just pretend from now_  
_I've got a reason to celebrate_  
_Tears, but they're not gonna be_  
_Not gonna be mine_

Quinn glanced over to Janelle to see her now frowning and smirked knowing this song was about her.

_You'll be begging for a shoulder_  
_You'll be looking for someone to dry your eyes_  
_But you ain't never getting over what we had_  
_And you'll be crying like a baby_  
_'Cause you thought you'd be the one to say goodbye_  
_And I hope it drives you crazy, oh yeah_

Rachel smiles brightly shaking her hips having the time of her life.

_'Cause there will be tears_  
_But they're not gonna be mine_  
_My heart will be clear_  
_And my eyes are staying dry_  
_Because you didn't, you didn't_  
_You wished I'd never go away_  
_I'll just pretend from now_  
_I've got a reason to celebrate_  
_Tears, but they're not gonna be_  
_Not gonna be mine_

Rachel got off the stage and grabbed a few hands before walking over Janelle and sang right to her.

_You don't know what you got_  
_'Til it goes away, goes away, baby_  
_Anything that you lose_  
_You're the one to blame_  
_One to blame, so save it_  
_Get it, get it can you wish_  
_I'd never go away_  
_I'll just pretend from now_  
_I've got a reason to celebrate_

She turns around and walked over to Quinn holding her by the hips smilingly lovingly at her then looks over to Janelle singing her favorite part.

_There will be tears, oh yeah_  
_But they're not gonna be mine_

She kissed Quinn's cheek before going back on stage finishing up the song.

_'Cause there will be tears_  
_But they're not gonna be mine_  
_My heart will be clear_  
_And my eyes are staying dry_  
_Because you didn't, you didn't_  
_You wished I'd never go away_  
_I'll just pretend from now_  
_I've got a reason to celebrate_  
_Tears, but they're not gonna be_  
_Not gonna be mine_

Everybody but Janelle and Faith went crazy for Rachel. She back on top and she had her fans, her family,her band members and mostly she had Quinn in her life now and she wasn't giving up on that.

Quinn felt eyes on her and glanced around to see the fans looking at her wondering if something was going on with her and Rachel. She just stayed quiet and hoped that stared at the stage more instead of her the whole night.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Like Money by The Wonder Girls and There Will Be Tears by Miranda Cosgrove. **


	16. Chapter 16 SneakpeakNews

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**so I'll be putting up lyrics with English sub sometimes or just having english lyrics. ****Rachel is also a trained dancer so she can any type of dance.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** In Quinn's POV****.**

Oh my god my famous girlfriend just showed her ex Janelle that I was hers in front of the whole crowd of people around us. I know people are already wondering where Rachel met me and how long we've been together. I noticed that she had something in her back pocket of her shorts. I asked Derek what that was and he told me that most artist had microphones receiver and transmitter that they hook onto their outfits and they have In-ear monitors (IEMs) so they can hear themselves when their singing. I've seen other artist wear thoses at concerts but to see it on a person I knew, was really cool. She looked like she knew what she was doing.

"You ready to hear more songs?" Rachel spoke into her mic smiling at everybody. We all cheer saying yes and the other girls come back still wearing the same outfits.

"Are you having a great time so far?" one of the girls asked smiling at us.

"Damn your girl has it going on, are you sure you don't want to share her because Britts and I don't mind." Santana whispers in my ear.

"She's_ mine_ Lopez, keep your own girl and you know I don't like sharing." Santana scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Come on Quinn, are you sure you don't want to share?" Brittany now asked. God will they stop? there is no sharing my girlfriend.

"What happened to figuring out what you two were going to do about your own relationship or whatever this is your calling it?" They both frown looking down.

"That's what I thought, handle that's yours first before trying to get into a middle of another person's relationship." They stayed quiet after that. Good.

"I see people staring at you Quinn." Constance whispers in my ear. I stared at her then looked around to see people were indeed staring at me.

The girls come back on and join Rachel on the stage singing and dancing to two songs in French which was cool but I didn't have a clue what they were singing. When the songs were over, they leave the stage and I guess their changing because the dj starts playing music that I know.

When the girls come back, they are now wearing different colored bikini tops with a jean shorts and on their feet were different colored sneakers. The girls get in their places and Rachel points to her ear and one of the girls help her with something. I wonder if she's having trouble with her mic? I saw my cousin help her then whisper in her ear probably asking if she can hear herself and I see Rachel nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"I hope you enjoy this next song." Andrea says into her mic as the girls get into their placed and posed.

**Haha fooled you guys. It was just a sneak peak and when I get back from my trip I'll update more bye. **


	17. Chapter 17 The Beach Bash Part 2

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**so I'll be putting up lyrics with English sub sometimes or just having english lyrics. ****Rachel is also a trained dancer so she can any type of dance.**

**Shelby will be in this chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

** In Quinn's POV****.**

Oh my god my famous girlfriend just showed her ex Janelle that I was hers in front of the whole crowd of people around us. I know people are already wondering where Rachel met me and how long we've been together. I noticed that she had something in her back pocket of her shorts. I asked Derek what that was and he told me that most artist had microphones receiver and transmitter that they hook onto their outfits and they have In-ear monitors (IEMs) so they can hear themselves when their singing. I've seen other artist wear thoses at concerts but to see it on a person I knew, was really cool. She looked like she knew what she was doing.

"You ready to hear more songs?" Rachel spoke into her mic smiling at everybody. We all cheer saying yes and the other girls come back still wearing the same outfits.

"Are you having a great time so far?" one of the girls asked smiling at us.

_Rachel,_*_**Laiyla**_, _**Raiya**_,***Andrea**, *_Vidia_, **All.**

The girls come back on and join Rachel on the stage singing and dancing to two songs in French which was cool but I didn't have a clue what they were singing. When the songs were over, they sit on a stool getting and the music starts and they sway to the music.

*_Eodiya eonjewa oneuldo gidarineun geon naya_(Where are you? When're you coming? Again today, it's me who is waiting)

*_**Aniya gwaenchanha nunchi eopge bochaen geo mianhae**_(No, it's alright, I'm sorry for tactlessly pushing you)

Rachel stares at me then looked at the rest of the crowd singing her part.

_Nan dokhaji motaeseo neol nochi motaesseo_  
_Nae miryeonhan yoksimin geol ara(_I wasn't strong enough so I couldn't let you go  
I know it's my foolish greed)  
_  
_Andrea starts next swaying.

***Nunmuljaguk jiugo hal mal kkuk samkineun  
Naega nal mot bogesseo deoneun mot bogesseo(**But I'm erasing my tears and swallowing my words, I can't watch myself anymore, I can't watch**)**

All girls clap their hands swaying to the music while singing.

**You'd better walk away na honjaseo eotteokhae**  
**Jukgo mot saneun ge dul junge nappuninde(**You'd better walk away, I'm all alone, what to do?  
Of the two of us, I'm the only one who can't live without you**)**

**_Mwol deohae ijen neol bonae _**_**Sesange na gateun yeojaneun neomu manha(**_But what more is there to do? Now I'll let you go  
There are so many girls like me in this world)

_*I son nwa geugeo bwa ni mamgwa nae mameun neomu dalla_(Let go of my hand, look, your heart and my heart are so different)

_**Ijeya kkaedarasseo neomu neujeobeorin geo mianhae**_(Now I finally realized, I'm sorry it's so late)

Rachel closed her eyes a little singing her part once again.

_Nan dokhaji motaeseo neol nochi motaesseo_  
_Nae miryeonhan yoksimin geol ara(_I wasn't strong enough so I couldn't let you go  
I know it's my foolish greed)

***Geojit sarangindedo dalmyeon tto samkineun**  
**Naega nal mot chamgesseo deoneun **

**mot hagesseo**(Though it's a fake love, I swallow it because it's sweet but I can't take it anymore, I can't do this)

**You'd better walk away na honjaseo eotteokhae**  
**Jukgo mot saneun ge dul junge nappuninde(**You'd better walk away, I'm all alone, what to do?  
Of the two of us, I'm the only one who can't live without you)Raiya sings her part again waving at the crowd.

_**Mwol deohae ijen neol bonae**_  
_**Sesange na gateun yeojaneun neomu manha**_(But what more is there to do? Now I'll let you go  
There are so many girls like me in this world)

All girls sing now.

**Oh oh oh oh oh~**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh~**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh~**

Laiyla speaks into her mic.

Just go, it's not too late  
Love will make you run away

They get up from their stools and walked slowly towards the front of stage and stood there swaying their hips a little.

*_**Ijen neol nochido butjapjido motage dwaesseo**_(I can't let go or hold onto you)***Ipsulman mareugo nunmureun jakku heureugo**  
**Just one way but wrong way imi manggajyeo beorin(**My lips dry up and tears keep flowing  
Just one way but wrong way)

_**Dodaeche sarangi mwonde nareul olgamaeneun geoya neoneun wae**_( it's already ruined,What is love that it ties me up? Why?)

Vidia starts rapping then Raiya does.  
**  
***_Geuttae nareul bodeon geuttae dan 1bun 1chorado_  
_You shoulda stop that_(Back then, when you looked at me, back then, just for one minute, one second, you shoulda stop that)  
_  
_Neo hanabakke moreugo sijakdo kkeutdo neomu moreugo(I only knew you, I didn't know the beginning or end)

Laiyla raps now.

*_**Geop eopge museopge ppajyeodeuldeon naega neomu hansimhae**_(I'm so pathetic for horribly falling for you without fear)

Rachel stared right at Janelle singing her part.

_Don't you say my name_  
_Please don't tell me that you loved me_

Vidia raps again.

Mwo geuri daedanhage saranghaetdago  
I don't wanna do it anymore(What's so great about love?  
I don't wanna do it anymore)

They get to finishing up the song and they clap their hands.

**You'd better walk away na honjaseo eotteokhae(You'd better walk away, I'm all alone, what to do?)**  
**Jukgo mot saneun ge dul junge nappuninde**(Of the two of us, I'm the only one who can't live without you)

Rachel grabbed a few hands and one of the hands just happens to Quinns.

_Mwol deohae ijen neol bonae_  
_Sesange na gateun yeojaneun neomu manha_(Of the two of us, I'm the only one who can't live without you)

**Baby don't walk away na honjaseo eotteokhae(**Baby Don't walk away,I'm all alone, what to do?)  
**Jukgo mot saneun ge dul junge nappuninde**(Of the two of us, I'm the only one who can't live without you

_*Mwol deohae ijen neol bonae na gateun yeojan itgo jal sara_(But what more is there to do? Now I'll let you go,Forget a girl like me and live well)

They stare at each other then waved at the crowd singing their last parts of the song.

**Oh oh oh oh oh~**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh~**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh~**

Laiyla finishes up by talking in a sexy voice.

Just go, it's not too late  
Love will make you run away

They all pose clapping their hands. Rachel and Andrea leave the stage which upset me a little because I wanted to see more of my girlfriend.

"Damn your girl has it going on, are you sure you don't want to share her because Britts and I don't mind." Santana whispers in my ear.

"She's_ mine_ Lopez, keep your own girl and you know I don't like sharing." Santana scuffs rolling her eyes.

"Come on Quinn, are you sure you don't want to share?" Brittany now asked. God will they stop? there is no sharing my girlfriend.

"What happened to figuring out what you two were going to do about your own relationship or whatever this is your calling it?" They both frown looking down.

"That's what I thought, handle that's yours first before trying to get into a middle of another person's relationship." They stayed quiet after that. Good.

"I see people staring at you Quinn, your going to be famous now just for being my sister's girlfriend." Constance whispers in my ear.

I stared at her wondering what she's talking about then I looked around to see people were indeed staring at me. God I don't know how I'm going to deal with eyes on me all night? this concert wasn't about me. This was about The French heartbreak.

"Can you speak french Constance?" She shook her head no while dancing with my sister.

"No I only know a little bit of Spanish but I mostly speak English." I nod saying the same thing. The other girls get into their spots and the backup dancers get into their places.

* * *

"Give it up for Raiya,Vidia and Laiyla of The French Heartbreak." The Dj says making them all cheer and go crazy them. The fast pace music starts and the backup dances start dancing on the stage girls keep up with the dancers still not singing.

All Three Girls.

**I wanna make you holler Imagine us together **

******I wanna make you holler **

**Imagine us together Dont be afraid to play my game**

Brittany was amazed with the dancing skills they had on the stage.

Laiyla.

_***Boy dont you hesitate, I won't keep waiting for you **_** _To come and let me take you to my fantasy room_**

** _Your gonna like it there and all the things that I'll do _ _I'll treat ya right all through the night_**

Santana stared at the girls as they danced with the backup dancers and knew that most of the members of New Direction didn't have the skills to do the moves the girls are doing on the stage besides herself,Brittany and Mike.

Vidia.

_*We can do anything _ _I'll take you all the places you wanna be (I'll take you there, I'll take you there) _

_I'll be your fantasy, everything you want you will find in me _ _If you play my game_

All Three Girls.

**I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name ** **I'll give you rules to follow**

** so you can play my game ** **Imagine us together, be driving you insane**

**You will give into me, don't be afraid to play my game**

Raiya.

**_So what ya gonna do, now that I got ya with me _**

**_You've gotta show me boy cos nothing comes for free _**

**_Start from the bottom __and work your way up slowly _**

_**Dont be afraid to play my game** _

Hiram noticed somebody walking towards them and smiled tapping his husband on the shoulder. He looked at him confused then turns his head to see Rachel's birth mother Shelby Corcoran walking towards them.

Vidia.

_We can go all night long_

Raiya. **_Doing things you thought you would never do _**

**_( I wont tell nobody)_**

Vidia.** ***_I wont tell anyone,_

Laiyla.

_***what we do its just for me and you **_** _So come and play my game_**

All Three Girls.

_**I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name ** _

_**I'll give you rules to follow so you can play my game **_

_ **Imagine us together, be driving you insane**_

_ **You will give into me, don't be afraid to play my game x2**_

Leroy hugged her first whispering that he's glad to see her then Hiram hugs her.

"Glad you could make it." Shelby whispers that she wouldn't miss a chance to see her daughter perform live in front of her fans.

All Three Girls.

_**I**_** wanna make you holler (holler holler holler holler holler holler come on) [x4]**

Vidia.

_*We can go all night long _ _Doing things you thought you would never do (and I wont tell) _

_I wont tell anyone, cos everything is just between me and you _ _But you gotta play my game_

All Three Girls.

**I wanna make you holler and hear you scream my name **

**I'll give you rules to follow so you can play my game **

**Imagine us together, be driving you insane**

**You will give into me, don't be afraid to play my game x2**

**I wanna make you holler**

They dance a little bit more then they get in their places and go down waving at them and as they're going down. Rachel and Andrea are coming onto the stage now in different outfits. They are now wearing different colored bikini tops with a jean shorts and on their feet were different colored sneakers.

Rachel points to her ear and Andrea helps her out then whispers in her ear, Rachel nods.

"Hey everybody you ready for us?" Andrea yells into her mic as her male dance partner placed his hand on her hip.

"Were going to do a duet in Spanish so we hope you like." Rachel says from her spot with her male dance partner who also had his hand on her hip. Quinn kept a close on him.

The spanish type of music starts and both girls dance with their dance partners then they walk away them and dance alone.

Andrea.

_*_**No te creo no... No me digas todo lo que piensas **

**No lo digas, no Sólo dime cuánto me deseas Ay, de corazón oh**

Rachel starts now surprising Quinn, Brittany, Contance, Santana and Shelby at how good she sings in Spanish.

Rachel.

_Que de amor tú no conoces nada_ _y ese es mi dolor_

_Ojalá estuviera equivocada_ _Pero sé que no, por eso nene_ _Coro_

They smirked at each other shaking their hips.

They move to the fast beat and sing together making Santana clap her hands loving it.

Both.

**No me des falsas esperanzas **

**No me engañes no**

** No me digas cuánto es que me amas **

**No te creo no**

Both girls dance around the stage singing their parts grabbing a few hands, Shelby stared at her birth daughter, fighting her proud tears.

Andrea.

***Yo no quiero ser otra en tu lista O en tu colección**

** Yo no soy muñeca que no opina Esa no soy yo**

Rachel.

_Pero si tú estás hablando en serio_ _Yo te escucho amor_

_Y te pongo a prueba por un tiempo_

_Es mi condición, por eso nene_ _Coro_

Quinn and Constance noticed a woman standing with Hiram and Leroy. She was talking to Quinn's aunt and mom.

"Who is she?" Both girls thought.

Santana has never felt turned on in her life when it comes to people singing in spanish. Rachel and Andrea were killing it on the stage right now.

Both.

**No me des falsas esperanzas No me engañes no No me digas cuánto es que me amas No te creo no**

**Falsas esperanzas...no te creo amor Falsas esperanzas...no te creo amor**

The girls finish up the song and everybody cheers when they stopped.

Both.

**Coro No me des falsas esperanzas No me engañes**

** no No me digas cuánto es que me amas No te creo no (Bis)**

They pose breathing hard smiling at their fans. Raiya, Vidia and Laiyla rejoins them dressed the way Rachel and Andrea are.

"Comment allez-vous tous ce soir?" Vidia says in french making them cheer and talk to them. The girls laugh waving at them.

"Hi everybody are you enjoying show?" Rachel asked in her accent waving at the crowd. Everybody cheered nodding. Rachel starts talking in French and everybody who spoke French cheered.

"Before we start our next few songs, we are going to say our first and last names, our age and what our parts are in this group." Raiya says in English.

They cheer and Raiya and Rachel are whispering in each others ears before looking back at their fans.

"Bonjour, je suis Andrea Fabray, I'm 17 and I'm the First Main vocal of The French Heartbreak." Quinn cheers for her cousin.

"Bonjour, je suis Vidia Berry, I'm 17 and I'm the Second main Vocal/first rapper in The French Heartbreak." Vidia tells them.

"Bonjour, je suis Rachel Berry,I'm going to be 17 on December 18th and I'm the Third Main Vocal of The French Heartbreak." Every fan of Rachel's screamed clapping and they start speaking in french to her. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Constance were joining in.

"Oh Merci, je t'aime." She says back blowing them kisses. Quinn knew some of those kisses were for her.

"Bonjour, je suis Raiya Torres, I'm 16 and I'm the Forth Vocal/main dancer of The French Heartbreak." They screamed for her and she waves blowing them kisses.

"Bonjour, je suis Laiyla Torres, I'm 16 and twin to Raiya and I'm the Fifth Vocal/second rapping of The French Heartbreak." She tells them waving.

"Here comes more songs." They get into their spots on the stage and the music starts and their bodies began to move.

_**Whatcha say, mr loveable, hey, mr love-lovelable**_  
_**Whatcha say, mr got it all, hey, mr got it got it all**_

Andrea gets in the middle of the girls singing her part while placing her hand on her male backup dancer, singing. Rachel watched Quinn dancing with Constance and smiled at the two getting along then her eyes landed on somebody she's never seen before.

***We got the disco love, **

***_So fun and colorful_**

Rachel gets in the middle now, sing her part.

_It's never winter when it's Donna summer all year long._

They all dance the stage having fun and I couldn't take my eyes off Rachel's body.

***You take me back in time, to 1979**

Rachel stopped gazing at the person and sang her part, trying not to mess up the show but she can see the concerned look on Quinn's face.

_We'll be like Bee Gees, baby everybody staying alive_

The girls go through the dance while singing together and the crowd goes crazy dancing on the beach, Judy Fabray was impressed her niece and her daughter's girlfriend.

**Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby**  
**Oh feel the chemistry in here, baby baby baby**  
**Boy you make me feel so fine**  
**Boy you make me feel so good**  
**Boy you make me feel so right**  
**Baby baby baby**  
**Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby**

They girls moved around the stage dancing as they sang their different parts.

*_Whatcha say, mr doable, hey, mr do-doable_

_***Got me wanting the physical, hey, the physi-physical**_

***We got the disco love, **

***_So fun and colorful_**

Rachel clapped her hands singing her part having the time of her life still trying to figure out who that person was standing with her Dads.

_It's never winter when it's Donna summer all year long._

Raiya grinned at the crowd singing her part and danced with Rachel.

**_You take me back in time, to 1999_**  
**_We heat the DJ playing_ Hit Me Baby One More Time**

The girls jumped up and down singing together.

******Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby**  
**Oh feel the chemistry in here, baby baby baby**  
**Boy you make me feel so fine**  
**Boy you make me feel so good**  
**Boy you make me feel so right**  
**Baby baby baby**  
**Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby**

The beat slows down a little as they sing their parts then the beat picks up and they finish up the song.

_*Shh shh shh shaking me for dreaming_

_*_**Shh shh shh shaking me for dreaming**

Rachel looked right at her girlfriend as she sang her part and winked at her, earning a blush from Quinn**.**

_Shh shh shh shaking me for dreaming_  
_Shake me_

_*_**baby baby baby**

Quinn danced with Santana and Brittany having so much fun with this song.

******Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby**  
**Oh feel the chemistry in here, baby baby baby**  
**Boy you make me feel so fine**  
**Boy you make me feel so good**  
**Boy you make me feel so right**  
**Baby baby baby**  
**Oh is it love that's in the air, baby baby baby**

All girls get closer to the front of the stage and bump each others hips having a great time.

**Come on come on**  
**Come on come on**

**Baby baby baby**

**Come on come on**  
**Come on come on**

**Baby baby baby**

They pose breathing hard smiling at the crowd and the girls wave at the crowd with smile. They change a few more clothes and sing a few more songs before ending the show.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Runaway by Kara, Holler by the Spice Girls, Falsas esperanzas by Christina Aguilera, Disco Love by the Saturdays**


	18. Chapter 18 Wondering, Janelle Attacks

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**New Directions and Mr. Schue will also be in this story but not for awhile.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**After The Concert.**

The girls of The French Heartbreak went backstage after the Forth of July Bash was over and changed out of their stage outfits and put normal clothes on and made sure they smelled fresh. they were due to take pictures with their fans and sign autographs for them.

Rachel couldn't get that person with her dads out of her head. Vidia walked over to her after she was dressed and was surprised to see that she was still in her robe.

"Why aren't you dressed for ze picture taken?" Vidia asked worried about her cousin. She noticed that she got lost for a second then recovered.

Rachel looked up and quickly got up and got dressed into a pair of her favortie cut off jean shorts, she still had her black lace panties on. she put on her black lace bra that matched her pantiues. She couldn't decided on which shirt to wear.

"Wear ze forth of july top Rachel and lets go." Vidia spoke from her spot. She yelled okay and put it on then found her flip flops and put them on. When she was done, she put her makeup and put her hair into a pony tail.

"Ce qui s'est passé durant le Disco amour?" Vidia asked in french. Rachel stared at her cousin knowing not to lie to her.

"I just saw somebody near my dads. It was a woman and she looked like me but older and mature version of myself." Vidia stared at her giving her a serious look.

"Do you think it's your birth mother?" Rachel didn't want to get her hopes up since she's been wanting to meet her mother since she's been alive.

"I really don't know but I'm not going to get my hopes up Vidia. Let's go before the fans get restless like last time." It was crazy last year.

The girls hand the sound crew their mics, their head mics and their receiver and transmitters packs and In-ear monitors (IEMs). They thank them before packing up their bags that had their clothes in it, hair stuff, makeup and shoes it in. All the girls re did their makeup and freshed up their breath before leaving the dressing room they set up for them.

Raiya and Laiyla walked out together holding hands with their bags on their shoulders and told the girls that they have to see their parents first before joining them over to the meet and greet table and Rachel tells them it's fine. The rest of the girls put their bags under the table and take their seats and grab their sharpies ready to sign things.

Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Quinn's family, Rachel's family and Shelby Corcoran just stayed out of the way seeing how crazy the fans are.

Quinn watched her girlfriend pose and smile for the many camera phones and actual cameras for the fans. She's never been around people that was crazy about somebody close to her. This live was new to her. Some random girl came up to her before asking if she could take a picture with her. She was surprised at first. She said that she wanted a picture with her Idol's girlfriend and she quickly got ready to smile.

Fans were getting restless in line as they get pictures and autographs from each member of the group.

"WE NEED SECURITY GUARDS OVER HERE, HOLD ON RACHEL." Their manger yelled. Quinn was freaking out because somebody was hurting her girlfriend.

"We'll be right back." Hiram and Leroy let the group and rushed over to them with the Security Guards. Hiram saw his daughter hair being pulled from her ex girlfriend and the rest of the girls are trying to help her but they weren't strong enough.

Rachel was screaming in pain as her ex girlfriend holds onto he hair. The guards finally get her off and pull her away from the crowd.

"Are you okay now Rach?' She just mutters that she wants Quinn and Constance. Raiya nods and gets up and walked over to the guard who walks with them.

"Quinn and Constance she wants you both." Santana and Brittany look at them.

"I'll be right girls, come on Contance your sister wants us." Quinn grabs her hand and they followed her. when they get there, they see Rachel sitting down breathing hard and freaking out with tears falling down her face. The guards are shelding them.

"Rach sweetie your sister and Quinn are here." She looks up and whimpers. They both sit down with her and hug her.

"Shh baby I'm right here, what happened?" She just held onto her while holding Constance's hand.

"Janelle was pissed off with the song she sang and went all crazy on her, pulling her hair hard not letting go then she was pulled off and asked to leave with her sister., I always knew she was crazy, I noticed the moment they started seeing each other, but nob-." Andrea gets cut off by her cousin.

"Shut up Andrea now is not the time for that." Quinn rolled her eyes before looking back at her girlfriend.

"Rae sweetie do you think you can finish this up?" Quinn whispers wiping away her tears. Rachel looked up at her and sighs tiredly.

"No I want to go home." Quinn looked up at the girls and they nod agreeing with her. Hiram and Leroy will tell their manger.

"Come on baby I'm not going to leave your side and Constance is going to be with us alright?" She nods agreeing with Quinn.

"Alright." Rachel exclaimed slowly getting up ignoring the fans that were trying to get a picture with her but she just walked off to the limo with Quinn and her foster sister.

Hiram and Leroy walked back to the small group while the rest of the girls finish up.

"Is everything okay with Rachel?" Judy asked them.

They tell them the whole story and Santana felt her blood boil. Nobody messes with her new good friend and her bestie's girlfriend. Janelle and Faith were going to pay for this.

"Who is Janelle? does that kind of stuff at every concert?" Shelby asked worried about her daughter. Santana and Brittany stared at her wondering who she was.

"Not to be rude or anything but who are you?" Santana asked the woman. Shelby looked at her and smiled lightly.

"I'm Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's birth mother." Their eyes widen hearing that. They promised that they wouldn't tell Quinn.

**In The Limo.**

Rachel had her eyes closed as she rests her throbbing head against Quinn's chest while holding onto Constance's hand with her fingers laced. They were still in the limo on their way to the Berry Mansion. Janelle was going to pay for this. Quinn kept muttering.

"Quinn that's not going to help right now. Rachel needs us right now. That witch will pay a different time but right now it's all about my sister." Constance whispers.

"Sorry but where I'm from, they get slushied in the face, it's just at my school." Constance jsut stared at her confused.

"You throw ice drinks in peoples faces?" Rachel whispers. Quinn looks down at her frowning.

"I'm not proud of it. That's why I'm staying here to change my ways. I didn't like that I do it, it was just the rules of being on top." Rachel just nods.

"Just so you know, no bullying is allowed at our school." She just nods.

"I don't plan on bullying anybody." Rachel looks up at her nodding and smiles lightly.

When they got to the house, both girls help her out of the limo and into the house.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19 Getting To Know Shelby

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Daniels(Nikki's best friend)**

**Annaley Wilson(Nikki's other best friend)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**New Directions and Mr. Schue will also be in this story but not for awhile.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**At The Berry House.**

Vidia walked into the house with her Uncles, Andrea, Santana, Brittany and Rachel's birth mom. Judy and the others were going to check in later. Rachel was laying against her foster sister with a ice pack on her head. Quinn was in the kitchen getting her some water and aspirin.

Hiram and Leroy saw both of their daughters on the couch and sat down on the other one with, Santana, Brittany, Andrea and Vidia. Shelby just kept standing.

Quinn walked out of the kitchen to see them and smiled at her friends before sitting down handing her the water and aspirin.

"Here you go babe, how is your head feeling?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend and sat up slowly taking it and drinking her water.

"I have a headache, I can't believe she did that to me." Quinn nods understanding that. Janelle attacked her in front of all the fans tonight not giving a damn.

Rachel shaking the whole time after she got free from her crazy ex girlfriend's face. She had no clue what do to as she went crazy on her.

"What are you going to do about your crazy ex?" Rachel looked at her cousin unsure.

"We'll talk about that another time because it will be addressed. Pumpkin we have something tell you."

Rachel looked at her Dads waiting for them to speak.

"We've been in contact with your birth mother and we think it's time you two get to know each other better, don't you want that sweetheart?"

Vidia Berry glanced at the woman standing in her Uncles living room. This woman was a older version of her cousin. It was unreal.

Rachel stared at her Dads then saw a figure standing a few feet away from her. It was the woman she saw while she was performing.

"Hi Rachel I'm Shelby Corcoran, you were great tonight." Quinn listened to Shelby's voice but her main focus was on her girlfriend.

"How long have you been in contact with her?" They sigh taking deep breaths.

"Since you've been alive, please don't hate us." She stared at them feeling hurt.

"Your my birth mother and your just now coming to me after so many years of not seeing your face or hearing your voice?" Rachel asked getting upset.

Shelby looks at Hiram and Leroy just knowing that this wasn't the time. Shelby gets closer slowly but Rachel cuddles more into Constance's arms.

"No don't come near me." Quinn stared at the woman that looked at her girlfriend seeing how angry and scared she is.

"Please baby I think she's trying to get to know you, let them explain." Rachel just looked at her.

"They both kept my own mother a secret from me all these years, I asked them everyday when I was younger and two years ago and all they told me was I don't want to talk about it. It's not right." Quinn nods.

"Come on sis, let's get you ready for bed and we can have a sleepover in your room, we'll talk about it upstairs." Rachel looked at her foster sister.

"Okay." Quinn helps her up while Constance holds the ice pack.

Santana, Brittany, Andrea, Rachel, Quinn and Constance go upstairs and get ready for the sleepover.

Shelby glanced at Vidia who was still sitting.

"What's your angle?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Excuse me?" Leroy and Hiram stared at their niece.

"Why are you now trying to be part of her life Shelby?" Vidia spats.

"Vidia you have no right to speak to adults that way." She just glared at them.

"Whatever I'm going to go comfort my cousin." She walks upstairs.

Shelby sits down taking a deep breath.

"Um I know that didn't go so well but let's let her sleep on the thought that her mother is around. You'll be staying in the guest room tonight and we'll talk to her." Shelby just agrees with them.

"Are you hungry?" Hiram asked her getting up. She was and followed him into the kitchen.

**Upstairs with The Girls.**

Rachel sighs laying on her bed. This is not how she wanted her night to turn out. First Janelle attacks her in front of all her fans then her birth mother shows up and her dads hide Shelby from her life for who knows how long.

Quinn climbs into her bed holding her girlfriend close. Rachel snuggles up to her. The others come out from getting dressed and sit on the floor in the spare sleeping bags Vida and Rachel had.

Vidia lives with Rachel and Constance since her parents died when she was 2 years old. Constance lies down on the other side of her foster sister's bed.

"How are you feeling about this whole thing?" Andrea spoke to her best friend/band mate.

"I wish they spoke the truth when I asked them about my mother." Quinn kisses her forehead.

"We'll get the story straight tomorrow." Rachel nods resting her head against her neck. She once again laced her fingers with Constance. She felt the closest to her right now. Her band mates are like her sisters but right now she's close to her.

"Aren't they cute together Sanny?" Brittany whispers watching Quinn and Rachel together.

"Yeah Britt they are cute together." Santana said staring at the two in jealousy. Quinn could be out in the open with her relationship. She wanted to be out and proud with Brittany but she was scared.

"Are you okay Santana?" Constance whispered.

"Yeah I'm fine." They all looked at her.

"Seriously I'm fine." San told them.

"Is Rae sleeping?" Vidia asked Quinn just hearing how quiet her cousin was.

"Yeah it's been a hard few days for her." They all agree.

"Come on girls lets just go to sleep." They all get into the sleeping bags and go to sleep.

Constance and Quinn help Rachel under the covers and they all go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Rachel woke up before the girls and climbs over them then goes downstairs and saw her birth mother standing there sipping some coffee.

"Good morning Rachel." She just stared at her.

"Can we talk in the living room please?" She asked tiredly.

"Sure I would really like that." They go into the living room and sits down.

"Why are you here now?" Rachel asked.

"Because I want to be part of your life before your busy. I've been in contact with your dads for years. We decided on an open adoption. I've got updates on you and pictures. I didn't want to be left out in your life."

Rachel nods listening to her talk. "Are you going to be around more?" She nods

"Yes I'm going to be a teacher at your school so I'll be living here." Rachel stared at her for a few minutes.

"Do you sing" Shelby grins.

"Yes I do sing, you got my sing voice but I see yours is a lot stronger. You were fantastic last night." Rach smiles.

"Thanks I've been training my vocals for years. Do you sing in just English?" She shook her head.

"I sing Spanish but that's it so mostly English." Rachel felt special.

"I could teach you sometime." Shelby grabbed her hand.

"That sounds great. Now I know your Vegan so let's have breakfast and talk more." Rachel smiles and they go make breakfast together.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20 Unexpected Surprise

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Fabray(Nikki's and Quinn's younger sister****)**

**Annaley Fabray(Madeline's twin sister and the youngest fabray sibling)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**New Directions and Mr. Schue will also be in this story but not for awhile.**

**I'm making Madeline and Annaley Quinn's and Nikki's younger sisters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn walked into Nikki's, Annaley's and Madeline's bedroom that was at their aunt's and cousins house. She noticed that the younger twins were looking at their ipads while Nikki was drawing on in her notebook. Brittany and Santana were on a date for the day. She gave Rachel time to get to know her birth mother and promised to call her later.

"Hey Fabray sisters." The girls looked up at her before going back to what they were doing.

"Can we talk for a while?" Annaley stared at her oldest sister surprised that she wanted to talk to them since she's been all about her summer fling.

"Since when do you have time for your siblings?" Quinn frowns. She knew that they would snap at her.

"That's what I want to talk you about. I'm going to be here for a whole year while Nikki's going to be in Italy. Mom only has you next year until we come back." Annaley and Madeline didn't know Nikki was going to be in Italy for a whole year or that Quinn was going to be in Paris.

"Why didn't you both tell that you were getting out of Lima for your junior year while were stuck there for our Sophomore year?" The younger twins spoke.

"We were going to tell you next month when we left at the end of august when we had the change." Quinn said seeing the frowns on their faces.

"Girls we love you both but we need to get out of Lima. It's a great way to have a better education and we promise to write to you, text and call you." Nikki tells them.

"So you really aren't going to be in our home town for a whole year?" The older twins shook their heads no.

"Can we have a sister for the rest of the week?" Quinn nods opening her arms. Annaley walks over to her after putting her ipad down and hugged her. Madeline hugged Nikki.

"Quinn there is somebody to see you and no it's not your girlfriend." Her aunt tells her. They all pulled back confused.

They all leave the room wanting to see who was here for Quinn. When they get to the living room,Quinn's hazel eyes widen realizing who it was. Her ex girlfriend Stella Hart was sitting on the couch with Andrea looking like she's been shopping. Stella's family was rich but not as rich as Rachel.

"Stella what are you doing here?" The girls stopped talking and looked at Quinn.

"Your not happy to see me?" Stella asked with a pout. Was she serious right now? of course she wasn't happy to see her.

"No I'm not happy to see you since you broke up with me." Stella took off her sunglasses sighing.

"About that Quinn, I made a mistake and would like to give us another shot." Quinn did not expect to hear that.

"Stella can I talk to you outside?" She grins nodding and walked out waiting for her.

"Don't be too hard on her Q." Nikki tells her. Quinn nods and walked out the front door.

**Outside.**

"You look amazing Quinn, I'm loving the tan." She stepped closer to her for a hug but Quinn just stepped back and stared at her.

"Why aren't you happy to see me?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Because you broke up with me." Stella frowns.

"But I changed my mind, this summer hasn't been much because I felt horrible for ending things with you on the phone." She shrugged.

"Baby I'm here trying to tell you that I want to give us another shot at being together, why are you acting like you don't care?" Because she didn't.

"Stella we weren't forever and please don't call me baby. I'm sorry you got that in your head but once you broke up me I stopped caring about you." Stella closed her eyes taking a deep breath then opened them.

"Quinn that's kind of cold don't you think?" Quinn started laughing.

"No because your the one that broke up with me by phone. It wouldn't have lasted anyways Stella. You knew that it was rebound thing after Finn." She did know that but she thought it would turn into something more as they got to know each other.

"I was starting to fall for you and now you don't care?" Stella said close to tears.

"Stella I'm sorry but like I said your the one that broke up with me." Stella moved closer and kissed her hoping she would feel something.

Quinn pushed her away quickly wiping her mouth which hurt Stella a little more.

"Stella don't ever kiss me again, I don't know why you even showed up here but it's time for you to go." Quinn gasped seeing Rachel standing by her car looking hurt.

"Rachel?" She just got back in her car about to leave but Quinn sprints over to her stopping her from leaving.

"_Bébé elle m'embrassa, je ne veux pas vous perdre_." Rachel gasped hearing her talk in french.

"_Vous avez appris le français pour moi_?" Quinn understood that.

"_Oui._" Rachel got out of the car and wrapped her arms around ner neck. Quinn held her close with her arms closed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. Thats my ex girlfriend and she just showed up here begging for another chance. I want you only." She tells her.

"I felt sick to my stomach seeing that. I've never felt sick to my stomach like that." Quinn didn't want to hurt her.

"I'll never hurt you like that again. I really want this to work." Rachel pulls back staring into her eyes.

"Kiss me." Quinn smiles kissing her passionately. Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck kissing her back.

Stella felt unwanted and quickly got into her rental car and drove to her parents summer house with tears falling down her face.

"You will be mine Quinn Fabray." Stella mutters as she drove off.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21 Steamy Night Part 1

**In The City Of Love.**

**By WorkinGirl22**

**First I want to say that I decided to rewrite Falling In love in Paris and make it a Quinn and Rachel story instead to me Finn and Rachel were kind of boring so I hope you like this Version better. **

**Quinn will meet Rachel Barbra Berry for the first time when she gets to Paris France(Yes I know she's not from there but go along with it since it's my story and she's taller in this story and less annoying, doesn't wear Animal sweaters or short skirts only some times does she wear short skirts but she does wear normal clothes and has an accent and speaks French and English and every guy and girl loves hitting on her). **

**People in this story**

** Quinn Fabray**

**Nikki Fabray**

**Santana Lopez **

**Brittany Pierce**

**Rachel Berry**

**Constance Berry(Rachel's adoptive sister)**

**Hiram and Leroy Berry(Rachel's and Constance's dads)**

**Raiya and Laiyla Torres(Rachel's best friends and identical twins)**

**Janelle and Faith Cortez( Rachel's worst nightmares)**

**Vince Westley(Faith's ex boyfriend and Laiyla's new one)**

**Drake Carson(Quinn's, Annaley's, Madeline's and Nikk's cousin)**

**Zane Wills(Rachel's gay best friend)**

**Andrea Carson(Drake's sister and the twins's cousin)**

**Vidia Berry(Rachel's cousin/best friend)**

** Darnel Golden(Rachel's ex)**

**Madeline Fabray(Nikki's and Quinn's younger sister****)**

**Annaley Fabray(Madeline's twin sister and the youngest fabray sibling)**

******Shelby Corcoran(Rachel's birth mom and she meets Rachel for the first time)**

**And More.**

**And most of this story will be told in Quinn's, Rachel's, and Constance's POV.**

**Oh there no Beth in this story and Quinn never slept with Puck. **

**Just so you know that the members will be singing songs in different langages .**

**New Directions and Mr. Schue will also be in this story but not for awhile.**

**I'm making Madeline and Annaley Quinn's and Nikki's younger sisters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn Fabray couldn't believe what was happening at this very minute. She was dressed up in a very nice Versace knee length peach colored dress, she had on matching heels. She was her girlfriend's date for a summer Versace Fashion show, posing for the carpet with her girlfriend with her hand placed firmly around Rachel's waist. Rachel of course was wearing a peach and white Versace dress aswell that was also knee length. She looked amazing. Quinn didn't think her summer would turn out like this.

"Rachel look to the right, yes like that. Tell your friend to look to the left." Quinn tried not to look nervous as she posed for the many cameras tonight, She could Mercedes and Kurt right now with jealousy looks just seeing her on a cover of a magazine with a french superstar. Rachel only had a plus one ticket and of course she was going to take her girlfriend.

Rachel looked at the camera to the left smiling and doing her poses. They stepped away from each other to pose. Quinn stepped off the carpet after getting the many pictures she was sure was going to be on many magazines and websites. All the other French Heartbreak members were also there. Vidia took Constance as her plus one. They do this press stuff every summer and they always enjoy it. If they weren't touring then they were invited to attend Fashion shows or doing press tours promoting their singles or talking about their upcoming album. They were local Paris Celebrities so of course they were going to live up to the life style but they weren't taking it for granted or letting it get to their heads.

Quinn felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Constance smiling at her along with Brittany,Santana, Annaley, Nikki and Madeline. Raiya got extra tickets and gave them to Quinn's sisters. Laiyla brought Brittany as her plus one and Andrea brought Santana.

"This is crazy huh? being on the red carpet at a Fashion show?" She nods.

"Where is Vidia, didn't you come with her?" Constance points to where all the French Heartbreak members were now doing group shots.

Quinn stared at the girls as they worked for the cameras. All of them were giving them sexy pouts for the camera.

When the the girls were done, they walked over to the girls. Rachel instantly grabbed Quinn's hand lacing her fingers through hers. The cameras saw it and took pictures of them. Oh yeah Kurt is Definitely going to be calling her. He's all about Fashion.

When they walked in they were met by Rachel's gay best friend Zane Wills who works for PR for these kind of things every summer.

"Good evening ladies, I'll be showing you to your front row seats." They all smiled at him following him. When they got to their seats, Quinn frowns when she realized that she was sitting next to her ex girlfriend Stella. Rachel noticed her and frowns also whispering in Quinn's ear, asking if she wanted to switch seats.

"No I'm brave to put up with her through the show." Rachel nods as they sat down. Quinn felt Stella staring at her and glanced at her.

"Could not stare at me like that?" Stella smile fades and looked away clearing her throat. When the show stared everybody watched the models walk the runway.

The whole time Rachel was holding her girlfriend's hand. Stella tried so hard not to reach over and pull Rachel's hand away from _her_ Quinn but she wasn't hers anymore.

When the show was over, The girls took more pictures before going out to dinner to enjoy the rest of the night. Santana holds up her glass of water.

"Alright girls I have a toast to make." The girls stared at her waiting to hear this.

"I'm toasting to me and Brittany becoming public when school starts in the fall." They all cheered happy for othem. Brittany was excited now.

"Are you sure Sanny?" Santana leans over kissing her sweetly on the lips. Brittany got her answer and smiled through the kiss.

Rachel smiled at the couple and rests her head against Quinn's shoulder still holding onto her hand. They have been doing that all night. They enjoy the night then go home.

**Two Days Later.**

Quinn walked into the empty Berry House wondering where her girlfriend was at 7:30 at night. Shelby, Vidia, Constance, Hiram and Leroy went to New York for the weekend. Shelby had to finish packing up her apartment in the City since she was moving to Paris. Both girls have talked about taking that next step in their relationship but she wanted her girlfriend to be ready even though she was more then ready herself.

"Rachel? baby where are you?" She called out to her.

"Come to my room Quinn." Rachel responded. Quinn walked upstairs and opened the door and froze not believing what she was seeing.

"Like my surprise _Beau bébé_?" Her girlfriend whispers biting her lip. Quinn stood there speechless.

Laying down on her bed was, Rachel in only black lace panties and a matching lace bra giving her a sexy smile. The lights were off and candles were around the room along with rose petals were laying around her on the bed.

"Woah." Rachel blushed staring at her and slowly got off the bed and walks over to her swaying her exposed hips over to her.

Quinn just stared at her trying to breath again. Rachel walks behind her smirking and shut the door, locking it.

The second oldest Fabray sister finally snapped out it once she realized what was happening and placed her hands on Rachel's hips, kissing her passionately. Rachel closed her eyes grinning deepening. Quinn picked her up and brought over to the bed and gently placed her down.

"I want you." Quinn heard her girlfriend whisper against her lips then Quinn nods kissing her once again.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
